Without You
by Inuyashasgurl15
Summary: Kagome's family dies, and she's sent away. When her father wants her back in Japan, after leaving the family years before, she's surprised to meet her new stepbrother. Why is Kag missing someone she doesn't even remember meeting? Rated 4 later chapters
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don''t so you know.

A/n: Hey I wrote this story a while ago and decided to post it while I had some free time. For anyone who is reading The After Math a new chapter should be up soon. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my stories. So here goes...

Chapter 1 **Returning Home**

Kagome walked through the streets of Toronto, she was now alone, her mother, Grandfather and brother had left her on this lonely earth. All three died in a fire, the main part of the shrine had burnt to the ground.

Fb

Kagome had stayed at a friends house that night and the police came to get her. Once they arrived on the scene, a neighbour had informed them that Kagome wasn't home that night. She remembered standing there watching as the firemen tried to put out the fire, Kagome's best friend Ayumi stood with her. She waited, praying that her family would be ok, that they somehow survived the fatal flames that engulfed her house. Then she remembered running, one of the men had pulled her mother out of the burning flames, then another came with her brother and then the last with her Grandfather. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed on with shock, they were trying to resuscitate her little brother he wasn't responding. Her Grandfather had died long before he was carried out of the house. Kagome flinch as she heard the solid line of a lifeless heart.

" We have a live one here." She heard the medic say, Kagome ran towards her mother, they were lifting her on to a stretcher.

" Wait Kagome." Ayumi shouted, but Kaogme couldn't hear her.

" I'm her daughter, I am her daughter, I am her daughter." Kaogme repeatedly shouted. The men stop, for a second and waited for Kagome to catch up. They gently carried Kagome's mother over the shrines steps, and into the ambulance.

" Don't worry mama, you're going to be fine. They are going to take good care of you." Kagome held her mother's hand, she could fell her mother squeeze it.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Kagome stopped as she felt one last squeeze, and then her mother's hand went limp, and Kagome blacked out.

END FB

She could see people walking around her in the streets, they all seem to be in such a hurry. How much time had changed, the year was 2006, her Grandfather used to tell her stories of the old days, how she missed them. Kagome shook her head, and kept walking. That was six months ago, right now she lived in Canada with her aunt. She didn't mind living here but she missed her home, the one place that she couldn't go to. Kagome realized it was getting late and turned around to go back to her aunt's house. She hadn't seen it coming, one minute she was on her feet the next she was pushed to the ground.

" What the hell?" Kagome put a hand to her mouth, she has never used that word before.

" Sorry, K-Miss, I didn't see you there." A man with short jet black hair stood in front of her, he was wearing a white t-shirt, and jeans. There was something in his eyes that twinkled, they made him look mysterious.

" Umm that's ok." Kagome picked her self up off the ground. " I am sorry to be rude, but I must be going now." Shed bowed to the man and quickly walked away, before the man could reply.

Kagome stopped walking, her head felt funny, she took a deep breath and the feeling passed. Kagome walked through her door, to find her aunt sitting at the kitchen table. Kagome knew right away something was wrong.

" We lost Kagome, you have got to go back." Kagome stared in shock, this was impossible.

" No, they told us, I could stay here. How?" Kagome sat by her aunt.

" I am sorry Kagome, he is your father, and he wants you back in Japan. I tried my best, and I am sorry that I failed you. They pulled out four lawyers against our one, you have to return." Kagome started to cry.

" Why would he want me back after all these years, he left us, he left me and Souta, he left mom." Kagome stopped, and put on a calm face. " You tried your best and that's all I could ever ask from you." Kagome hugged her Aunt.

" You have grown up so much over these last couple of months. But there is something more to this, Kagome you have to leave in two days." Kagome's mouth dropped.

" Why so soon?" Kagome didn't understand.

" He wants you back now, he thinks the longer you stay here the worse it will be for you." Kagome nodded her head.

" Well then I guess we should go start to pack." More tears ran down Kagome's face, her Aunt wrapped her arm around Kagome and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Kagome looked out over the sky, and sighed. It wasn't like she had made many friends while living here, it was the feeling like she was losing her mother again. Kagome sat in a row by herself, her father was flying her first class back to Japan. Kagome was told that he was now a very successful business man, he had built a hotel on the shine. It was now the most sought after hotel in all Tokyo. Kagome couldn't believe that he even did that, he built a hotel on her mother's shrine. Her mother had kept the place going while he was no where in sight. Anger boiled in Kagome's blood. She wondered if he even new what really happened that night of the fire. Kagome shivered.

" Miss can I get you a blanket?" Kagome looked up and saw a women with deep brown eyes looking down at her. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, and seemed to be very cheerful for such a long flight.

" Umm, no thank you, can you tell me when we will be landing?" Kagome asked. The women smiled.

" About an hour left Miss." The women bowed and walked away.

Kagome went back to staring out the window, everything seemed to be spinning, she put a hand to her forehead. Kagome couldn't breath, it was the same feeling as before. She couldn't see where she was going, black smoke filled the air. She couldn't find him? Where was he? Why was she all alone? Kagome tripped and fell to the ground. What was going on?

" Thank you very much doctor." Kagome could hear a man's voice next to her, along with the beeping of some machines. She opened her eyes slowly. " Baby girl." Kagome knew that voice, it was her father's.

" Father." Her voice came out in barely a whisper.

" Bab-Kagome dear, I am sorry to have to bring you here at such sort notice. I know you must be mad at me for everything, and I just want to say I'm sorry. You had an anxiety attack while on your flight." Kagome's head was still cloudy, but she could still hear her fathers voice. She took in everything he said, she tried to respond, but couldn't. She some what nodded and fell asleep.

When Kagome awoke she felt like she was in a bed of feathers. She opened her eyes, the lights were dimmed. She sat up in her bed, and looked around. The bed she laid in had a beautiful canopy around it. The curtains were closed. The room was furnished with the finest of the finest. To Kagome's right was a bedside table, on it was an alarm clock, and a very expensive looking lamp. A few feet across from that was an, white vanity desk, with a plush seat. A matching dresser was on the other side of the room. The walls were painted a deep red, and had paintings hanging on each wall. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, where was she? The door swung open and a maid walked in.

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi, I didn't know you were awake." The maid bowed and started to leave the room.

" Wait, don't go." Kagome shouted after her, as she tried to pull the heavy bed covers off her body, she finally pulled herself free and found herself face to face with a very young and scared women, she was only about 20 years old, and had long red hair, that was tied back.

" Ms. Higurashi, I didn't mean to wake you! Please don't..." The maid bowed a few times.

" Hold on, I just want to know where I am. Oh, and please call me Kagome." Kagome stated.

"Why Ms..Kagome, well you are in your fathers hotel and I am Miranda your personal maid. I was just going to bring in the rest of your clothes, and this letter from your father." Miranda passed Kagome a folded piece of paper.

" Thank you, umm what do you mean by the rest of my clothes.I only had two suit cases." Kagome seemed confused.

" Please follow me." Miranda smiled at Kagome. She walk to the other side of the room and opened two doors, Kagome's mouth dropped. There was hanger after hanger full of clothes, from t-shirts to ballroom dresses. Shoes lined the floor, a couple dozen racks held every type of accessary.

" Your father saw to it that you had everything you needed." Kagome fingered a silk robe. She had four or five of them. " Is there any thing else that you need?" Miranda asked.

" Umm could you show me around?" Kagome asked nervously, as if not sure if this was a stupid question.

" Yes, Ms." Kagome follow Miranda around, in her bedroom she had a bath room, that was as big as her old room alone. Miranda brought Kagome outside onto her very own balcony. She looked over the side, they were on the top floor. Kagome pulled back she was terrified of heights, but she didn't know why, when she was younger Kagome was fine to be high in the sky, but now...

" There are only four suites on this floor. Three of which are used as apartments all year round." Miranda said sweetly. " Now if you would follow me I will show you the rest of your home." Kagome thought for a moment, 'home', could she ever really call this place home. Her family had died on this land.

Kagome walked out of her room and down a white hallway, Miranda showed her where the main bath room was to, her father's room, her father's guest room, kitchen and the living room. The last place the looked at was her father's study.

" This place is massive." She said in awe.

" If you would like, you could come with me and I show you around the rest of the hotel."

" Ok, just give me a few minutes to shower and get dress." Miranda nodded and went to the kitchen to prepared Kagome some supper. Kagome went back to her room, she picked up the letter that her father had written to her.

_My dearest Kagome, _

_I am sorry that I can be here with you at this very moment, but I am very busy with running the hotel. But feel free to drop by to talk to me at any time. Now about the arrangements of our apartment, I have a colleague that stays with us three nights of the week. I must make this clear to you on those nights I ask you to stay distant, from him._

_As for school you will be attending a private school just a few blocks from here. Everything you need is in your closet. There is a wallet with credit cards, ID's, and cash on your desk._

_Kagome I have to say this to you, I know you must think that I am a horrid man, but what I did all those years ago was for you and our family. Maybe some day you will understand that._

_Love Father_

Kagome stared at the at the letter, she placed it in her bedside table and went to get a shower. She didn't want to think about it.

Half an hour later, Kagome stood in her closet wondering what to wear. Her hair was dry and left loose on her shoulders. She pulled out a pair of dark low riding jeans, a white tank top, with a black mesh shirt. She grabbed a pair of hop ear rings, and a silver bracelet, that her mother had given her for her 16 birthday. The pictures that Kagome had packed in her suit case stood on a shelf. She looked at them, it was of her and her full family, a couple days before her father left. Her parents seemed happy, there must be something more to it.

Next Kagome put on some make up, not much but just enough to highlight her features. She pulled on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her wallet from her desk, along with her room key, and cell. All of which was supplied by her father, Kagome laughed a little, it seems as if her father thought she could be bought with all these beautiful things. Kagome shook her head and walked out of her room.

" Miranda I'm ready." Kagome said as she came into the kitchen. Kagome stopped, a full supper had been prepared for her.

" Ok, how about I show you the hotel and then you can eat." Kagome agreed, she wasn't really in the mood to eat.

Kagome stepped into the hall, even that seemed to be lavish. Her and Miranda walked up to a set of golden elevator doors. Miranda explain that this was the only elevator out of five that came to this floor, and with that you had to have your key. But for Kagome it would be no problem, because once the word got out that she was staying at the hotel, all personal would be waiting on her hand and foot. Kagome sighed, this is not how she expected her life to turn out as. She thought back to the day she left Japan.

FB

" I guess this is good-bye." Ayumi said, tears streaking her face.

" No, let's just make this a see you later." Kagome hugged her best friend, her only friend since her accident. Kagome had been involved in a car accident a couple months before her home burnt to the ground. Now both were moving to two different places, Kagome to Canada and Ayumi to Germany.

" Bye Ayumi, I'll miss you." Kagome waved as she left her best friend behind.

" Bye Kagome!" Kagome shouted.

End FB

" So here we have the pool, and spa area...on this floor is the tennis courts and basketball courts..." Kagome couldn't really pay attention to what Miranda was saying, she was to busy thinking.

Two hours later Kagome was finally back up to her floor.

" Thanks Miranda, I am not sure if I will be able to remember that all, but I really had some fun tonight." Kagome bowed.

" Is there any thing else I can get you for the night?" Miranda asked.

" No I am fine, I'll see you tomorrow after-noon." Kagome waved good-bye and unlocked her door. She jumped when she saw a man sitting at the table.

" Kagome dear, come have a seat." Kagome looked at the man, it was her father.

A/N: Anyway this is the first chapter I hoped you liked it.


	2. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so, you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan. If you try to steal them I shall have to send my trusty editor after you, she is not one to be messed with.

A/n: Hey people ya well here is the second chapter of my story and I hope you like it. Oh I am also writing another story if you wouls like to check it out. (the After Math) Anyway read and review!

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign () -Means a flashback  
_Italic font_ - means dream

Ending of Last chapter:

Two hours later Kagome was finally back up to her floor.

" Thanks Miranda, I am not sure if I will be able to remember that all, but I really had some fun tonight." Kagome bowed.

" Is there any thing else I can get you for the night?" Miranda asked.

" No I am fine, I''ll see you tomorrow after-noon." Kagome waved good-bye and unlocked her door. She jumped when she saw a man sitting at the table.

" Kagome dear, come have a seat." Kagome looked at the man, it was her father.

**Chapter 2 Forgiveness**

" Good-evening father." Kagome forced a smile on her face.

" I see you have gotten a full view of your hotel." Kagome eyes widened.

" Excuse me, did you say my hotel?" Kagome put a hand to her head, she must be hearing things.

" No, Kagome you heard right, this is your hotel. Once you have finished with schooling, you will be taking over for me." Kagome sat there in disbelief, this was not something she wanted to hear right now. A few minutes passed before Kagome spoke.

" You think after being gone for 10 years that you can just come rushing back into my life and take control of it?" Kagome tried with all her energy not to scream.

" No Kagome that is not what I expect of you, but your mother." Kagome's mouth dropped.

" What are you talking about? She's.." Kagome balled her hands into a fist, she couldn't bring her self to say that her mother was dead. That would mean it wasofficial.

" This explains everything, open it when you feel ready. Now baby G, I must be off to bed." Kagome watched her father retreat into his room, a box sat on the table, she picked it up and brought it to her room. She placed it under her bed, she would not open it tonight.

" He's thinks he can just walk walk back into my life and take control. Ugh, and he keeps calling me that name." Kagome spoke to herself.

Kagome walked out onto her balcony, careful not to go to close to the edge. She paced around thinking, why would this be happening now? Why so fast? This hotel was only about five months old. Kagome was making her self dizzy, she leaned against the stone railing, and put a hand to her forehead. Kagome opened her eyes to see a person in front of her, Kagome gasped as two arms reached out and pushed her over the railing. Kagome could hear a voice calling her name, the windows flashed by, the ground was getting closer, many thoughts went through her head and then everything wentblack.

Kagome awoke the next morning to see her father sitting in a chair next to her. He looked as if he had slept there all night. She felt her body to see if she was hurt, and to her surprise, notone bone was broken.

" Father." Kagome called to him.

" Babe girl." Kagome father stood next to her and wrapped his hand around hers.

" What happened?" Kagome felt fine, and sat up.

" We are not sure, all the police was able to find out is that you fell over your balcony, but someone caught you before you were totally off it and brought you back to you room." Kagome shook her head, that's not how she remembered it.

" A man, he pushed me." Kagome pulled the covers off her self. " Someone screamed my name, come to think of it his voice sounded so familiar." Kagome stopped when she saw a man in her door.

" Ah Kenji, I am glad you are home." The man in the door walked into the bedroom.

" Sorry father, I just got home from the police station." Kagome's mouth dropped.

" Father?" Kagome spat. " How is he your father?" Kagome glared at this man. He looked nothing like her father.

" Kagome calm down, this is my son. A couple months after the accident I started to date." Kagome sat down. She couldn't handle all this at one time, it was to much. Her father had been with another woman. " I adopted her son and we were to be married, but she died a month ago. He lives here with us, I referred to him in my letter. " This was the person she was to stay distant from, she was guessing until her father introduced them. Anger took control over Kagome.

" How could you betray her like that. Get out now!" Kagome screamed.

" Kagome settle down." Kenji said.

" You, don't you try and tell me what to do. I don't even know you." Kagome's anger rose to a new level.

" Baby Girl-" Kagome cut him off.

" I can't believe you. How dear you call me that! OUT!" Both men left the room, Kagome sat on her floor, she hated this place. " I am getting out of here." She had no idea where she was going, but she was getting out of here. She changed into a pair of faded jeans, a halter top, and put whatever jacket was close. She grabbed her purse, and keys, and opened her bedroom door. She quietly walked through her apartment, and slipped out the door.

Kagome roamed the streets of Tokyo, not knowing were to go, or what to do. She didn't want to go shopping, a movie was not her thing and dinner alone didn't sound to appealing. That's when she had an idea, she could go back to her old school, see if anyone was still around. Most of her old friends were now off at college, or university, but her father was sending her to a private business school, she was guessing. She wished she could have graduated with the rest of her class, but she ended up having to go to Canada, and graduated there. But she still had some courses that she needed to redo. She couldn't remember much, but she had been sick a lot during her last few years of high school, and had acquired some low grades in a couple of courses. She sighed, as she looked up at the enormous structure that she had spent so many hours in. Kagome sat down, her head started to spin, she remembered missing school, and traveling. She shut her eyes, something was missing, a block of her memories were gone.

Kagome walked into her new home some time later, she didn't know how long she had sat in front of her old school, but it seemed like hours. She looked up to see Kenji sitting at the table, she expected to see her father, but he wasn't around. Kagome started to walk towards her room, but stopped, she could feel his eyes on her.

" He went looking for you." Kenji voice was cold, and unforgiving. Kagome was about to walk on. " No matter what you say to him, or do, he always seems to keep running after you." Kagome stopped she had said that to someone before, but who. She shook it off as nothing and looked at Kenji.

" What the hell are you talking about Kenji? I haven't seen the damn man in ten years." Kagome shot a glare at him.

" You saw him, but you just didn't realize, he always went to see you and that slut you called a mother." Kenji laughed, he seemed to be full of evil.

"Shut up Kenji, you know nothing about my life. Don't you ever talk about my mother." Kagome sneered. Kenji stood from the table, and walked over to Kagome. She faced him, she held no fear what so ever. She turned her back from him and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

" You stupid girl, I know more about you then anyone." Kagome yanked her arm away from him.

" Don't you ever touch me again, oh and go to hell." Kagome walked into her room and locked the door. Something caught her eye, the box that her father had given her was sitting on her desk. She remember putting it under he bed. How did it get on her desk? She decided to open in, a letter was sitting on top, she picked it up and read it.

_To my daughter, _

_In this box contains certain items that will help you unlock secrets of your past, present and future. But you are only aloud to open them when the letter specifies you to. I ask you to please follow my wishes and only open a item when you are told to. I love you my little girl, and please try not to hate your father, he is a good man. _

_Love Mom_

Kagome sat for a moment and reread the letter, tears formed in her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She turn over her mothers letter and read the first item she would be able to look at. Which was her mother's will. Kagome read through it. Most of it was about trust funds and college arrangements, but something caught her eye. Her mother's will stated that she had made a plan for Kagome after she died. Kagome's was shocked, the will stated that Kagome was to be sent to Canada with her Aunt, until her father called her back to Japan. While she was in Canada her father was to build a hotel or resort on the shrine, then when Kagome found her true love, they were going to take over running the hotel.

" My true love?" Kagome found that statement odd. Her mother never said husband, but true love. Kagome had felt bad for what she had said to her father, it was her mother who wanted this for her. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Kagome looked at the list of items, this was all she was aloud to look at.

' Maybe I should give him a chance, he's all the family I got.' Kagome thought. If her mother said he was a good man, then Kagome would believe her. He mother had a way of telling if a person was decent or not.

Kagome walked into the hall, the door to her father's room was shut. She stood there for a moment and went to go talk to him.

" Father?" Kagome knocked on his door.

" Come in dear." He sounded tired, Kagome walked in his bed room and sat on his bed. He came from the bath room wearing a pair of cotton pj's.

" Why did you leave us?" Kagome has had this question on her mind for the past 10 years, and wanted it answered now.

" I had no choice." His head dropped and he sighed. " I was waiting for you to ask this question. Kagome, back then I was working for a powerful business man. You have to understand if you didn't do what he asked he would have you knocked you off." Kagome's father stopped for a moment and looked at his daughter. He really wanted her to understand what it was like for him then. " So then one day he told me that I had to leave you, I was to go undercover in another company. I was unable to live at home, I had to disappear from my old life. That hurt so much."

" So your telling me that he forced you to leaves us, to support our selves." Kagome said, she didn't have the energy to get mad at him.

" I sent every dollar I could Kagome. 75 per centof my pay check would go back to your mother." Kagome thought, it wasn't like her family had been poor. She finally gave in, she was sick of hating her father, he wanted to start fresh and so should she.

" Dad I am sorry I thought you left us for another women. I thought you didn't want us anymore. I don't want to be this hateful person any more. I am tired of being angry." Kagome broke down into tears. Tears that she thought had long dried up.

" I am going to help you, and I know in the past I wasn't around as much, but there is no way I would leave you guys totally. I did come back from time to time." Kagome looked shocked. " I was at both yourjunior and high school graduations. You remember that Christmas you thought your mom had hired a Santa." Kagome's father stared at his daughter with a smile.

" It was you. How could I have not known?" Kagome shock her head. She had taken the first step with her father.

" It's late and you have school tomorrow." Kagome got up, but before she left she gave her father a hug.

" Good-night baby girl."

" Dad I think I am a bit old for that nick name."

" I guess so, good-night Kagome." Kagome walked out of her fathers room and shut the door. She walked into her own bedroom and found Kenji waiting for her.

" What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kagome eyed him as she walked towards her desk, she closed up the box that was on it.

" Why little sis I was just coming in to say good night." Kenji was drunk, Kagome could smell the vodka coming off his breath.

" Get out Kenji." Kagome said in a low tone.

" I'll be watching you." Kenji said as he walked past her and left. She shivered.

" Ok, I am going to be locking my door at night. Hmm maybe all the time." Kagome spoke to herself and went to her door and locked it. She decided she would take a look outside, she still didn't believe the story her father had told her. Maybe she had imagined it. She looked over the stone railing, and she felt dizzy. She sat on the white stone calming herself. She tried to remember when she started being afraid of heights but she couldn't.

" Damn it, why can't I remember anything." Kagome was frustrated, she wanted to remember so bad. She could remember anything before her car accident, well at least she couldn't remember anything from the last three years. Little things came back her and there,like she remember Hojo, this guy who had a crush on her in Jr high.

" Wow I never realized how big this thing was." Kagome looked around, the other balcony was right next to her, only about a two feet between them.

" Do you always talk to your self?" Kagome's head snapped up to see a stranger on the next balcony.

" Not all the time, just when I am frustrated." Kagome laughed nervously. She stood and walked over to the side where the guy was to. He was tall, had long black hair and brown eyes.

" Inuyasha and you are?" Kagome smiled.

" Kagome." Inuyasha nodded his head.

" Well Kagome why don't you move for a second." Kagome stared at him for a moment, but then moved. The guy backed up a little then ran and jumped over to Kagome's balcony.

" What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have slipped and been killed." Kagome scolded.

" I doubt it." Inuyasha sat at the glass table. " So you're the heir to this place? Hmm you don't look like much of a business women to me." Kagome crossed her arms, and sat across from Inuyasha.

" It's not like I want to be, I was kind of pushed into it." Kagome said coldly. " Anyway, you live next door?" Kagome asked.

" Yup, along with some of my friends." Kagome smiled it must be nice to have friends. Her old friends wont even look at her.

" That sounds like fun." Kagome smiled, it felt like the first time she smiled in a long time.

" I guess. What school you going to?" Kagome thought for a moment.

" To tell you the truth Inuyasha I don't really know." She giggled. She felt really stupid.

" I'd say you're going to the same school as me it's the only private business school in this area, so I'll meet you outside your door tomorrow morning at 8:30." With that Inuyasha got up and jumped back to his balcony.

" Thanks." Kagome called and went into her room. She sat on her bed.

' He seemed to be so familiar.' Kagome thought. She got up to put on a silk night dress and went to get ready for bed. Ten minutes laterKagome was ready for, she climbed in her bed and turned off her lamp.

Inuyasha

" Inuyasha what the fuck do you think you were doing?" Inuyasha's older brother stood over him.

" I had to see her, so fuck off." Inuyasha sneered, and walked into his room. Sesshomaru followed his brother.

" What if her father or step brother had to come out onto the balcony?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" Sesshomaru, shut up damn it, I needed to hear her voice say my name just once. You have your mate, let me try and get mine back." Inuyasha said coldly and walked into his bath room and slammed the door in Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome

The next morning Kagome woke upand actually felt like she was on top of the world. She had a great night sleep for the first time in over eight months. She got up and went to go shower, she was excited that she would get to meet more people today. When Kagome got out of the shower she dried her hair and decided to put on some make up. Next she went to her closet and got her school uniform. She looked at it, a grey knee high skirt, with matching blazer, or she could wear the same thing except in black and a black with white pin strips. The blazer came to the top of the skirt. Kagome went with the black pined strip suit. Underneath she wore a low cut white shirt, witha long green glass stone necklace, with matching bracelet. She grabbed a pair of black pumps, and a pairs of white gold ear rings. Around her waist she tied a white scarf belt that her mother had lent her. Kagome now sat at her vanity trying to do her hair, she pulled it back into a sloppy bun, and leftlittle pieces down to frame her face. She stood and decided that she was happy with her look. She looked at the clock, she had a few minutes before she had to meet Inuyasha. She grabbed her school stuff and went out into the kitchen.

" Morning." Kagome father spoke from behind a news paper.

" G-morning." Kagome said cheerfully.

" So you need me to drive you to school?" Her father asked putting down his newspaper.

" No thanks, I am meeting someone." Kagome said as she grabbed slice of toast from her fathers plate.

" Who?" Her father asked sternly.

" The boy next door." Kagome said, her father raised an eyebrow.

" Do you mean Inuyasha?" He asked.

" Umhum." Kagome got and walked to the door. " Bye dad." Before her father could get another word in Kagome was out the door.

" What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome's father thought aloud.

A/n: Wow a bit cliffy on the end, anyway review. Ya Ireposted this chapter, I had to fix it up.


	3. School

A/n: Hey everyone! Well here is another chapter of WithoutYou, and if anyone is reading my other stroy The After Math, the nextchapter will beup soon. Anyway read and review. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters, without her they would be a mess. LOL Anyway on with it...

This sign '-means the person is thinking  
This sign (star)- meansflash back  
_Italic font means dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

" Do you mean Inuyasha?" He asked.

" Umhum." Kagome got and walked to the door. " Bye dad." Before her father could get another word in Kagome was out the door.

" What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome's father thought aloud.

Chapter 3 **School**

Kagome waited outside her door for Inuyasha, a few minutes later she spotted him walking down the hall. His black hair tied back into a loose ponytail, he wore a black suit with red pin stripes, and a red tie. Kagome stared he looked amazingly hot. An image of silver hair flashed through Kagome's mind. She put a hand to her mouth, was that another memory. She regained her composure just in time to greet Inuyasha.

" Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said coolly.

" Hello." Kagome blushed, he was looking right into her eyes.

" You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

" Um, where are your friends?" Kagome questioned.

" They are leaving in a little while, I wanted to get to school early so I could show you around, and then you can get your locker and schedule." Kagome nodded her head, she was glad he was willing to help her.

" Sounds great." Kagome smiled sweetly up at Inuyasha, who's heart beat seemed to speed up.

" Let's us go then." Inuyasha held out his arm for Kagome and she graciously took it.

They entered the elevator, and Inuyasha pushed the button for the garage. Kagome remembered Miranda saying something about the hotel have a massive garage, but she never got to see it.

" We are going to take my car." Inuyasha said.

" So how long have you been going to umm... Oh my, I don't even know the name of the school I am going to. That's sad." Kagome said, and giggling nervously.

" Don't worry about it, it's call Shikon Business School, and I have been attending it for about 8 months." Inuyasha replied.

" Oh so you entered late." Kagome said.

" That's correct, about two months to be exact." Inuyasha looked at the floor, he wanted to tell Kagome why, but he couldn't. Kagome didn't press the matter any further, she could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. They stood in an awkward silence, Kagome still didn't let go of Inuyasha's arm. The elevator dinged and the golden doors opened, and both stepped out.

" Holy shit, who owns all these cars?" Kagome stood staring at hundreds of cars, most of which cost quiet a pretty penny.

" Well, I'd say a quarterof them belong to your father and a good few your step-brothers. Then the rest are owned bythe residents of the hotel." Inuyasha explained.

" How did you know I had a step-brother?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, staring into his eyes. Trying to find something wrong with him, she wondered if maybe he just was trying to get something from her.

" Who doesn't know him. He's been in every major tabloid in Tokyo." Inuyasha answered, she stared hard into his eyes, but only found the truth.

" Oh, so where is you car?" Kagome asked.

" Feh, I don't really drive a car." Kagome looked at Inuyasha very confused. He grabbed her hand and led her through the parking lot towards a large shed at the end of one of the rows of cars. When they reached thesmaller of the twodoorsInuyasha pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. Inside were 12 motorcycles, plus toolsthat could be used to work on them.

" You own all these!" Kagome said amazed.

" Not all of them, my brother owns three of them." He answered.

" So which one do you want to take?" Kagome looked at all the bikes.

" Why don't you pick one Kagome." Inuyasha opened the larger shed doorinorder to allow him to roll the bike out. Kagome walked along the line of bikes, and stopped at a green one.

" I like the colour of this one." Inuyasha nodded his head and grabbed two helmets from a rack on the wall.

" I see you picked my 2006 Kawasaki Ninja 500R." Inuyasha said.

" Ya, I guess that means something!" Inuyasha laughed, he should have known she wouldn't really care.

" Well some of these bikes I use for racing, others for shows and the rest for cruising." Inuyasha explained.

" Oh. So are we going?" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha, who was about to go on and onabout his bikes.

" Ya, sure." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head. He passed Kagome a helmet, and rolled the bike out of the shed. Next he closed the doors and locked them back up. He got on, then helped Kagome, she didn't want to hold onto the handles and get blisters, so she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Who didn't mind at all.

" You ready?" He asked, Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha put his visor down and started the bike.

Inuyasha steadily maneuvered his was through the garage, he waved to the security as he opened the gate for Inuyasha. Next thing Kagome new they tore through the back streets of Tokyo, zipping past cars that were to slow for Inuyasha's liking. A few minutes later they came to a stop outside the gates of Kagome's new school. Again another security guard aloud them to enter without showing any passes.

" It seems you are quiet known." Kagome chuckled, as Inuyasha parked the bike just out side school.

" I guess so." Inuyasha took Kagome's helmet from her and they walked into the school.

They came to the front desk were Kagome was met by a short, plump women wearing a business suit. She smiled at Kagome and told her to wait a moment, a second later she came back with was seemed to be the advisor of the school.

" Miss. Higurashi we welcome you to our school. My name is Mr. Yamamoto, and if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to come to me." Kagome bowed.

" Domo." Kaogme said. (Domo, which is a polite form of thank you in Japanese.)

" I will let my assistant here take care of you." With that Mr. Yamamoto left.

" Well Miss. Higurashi, here is your schedule, locker number, identity card and card key. I am sure Inuyasha-san can show you around." The women walked back to her desk. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

" Come on let me show you to you locker." Kagome followed Inuyasha around, he showed her a few class rooms, the gym, and the library. The stopped by a locker, and Inuyasha opened it.

" This is my locker and yours is right there." Inuyasha said, pointing to the locker next to his. There was a key pad, and a card swipe.

" Swipe your card then enter the code you want you locker to have, and then press set." Inuyasha explained. Kagome did what she was told, and chose her code, 4,9,13,19. She didn't know why she chose those numbers, but they just seemed to come to her. In her locker were a set of books, a laptop, and some binders. She picked up her books but Inuyasha took them out of her hands. " You won't need those today. The teachers wont make you do anything, it's your first day." Inuyasha said.

" I would still like to have my books with me, I got a lot to catch up on." Kagome said, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " So does everyone get all this stuff in their lockers?" Kagome asked as she closed her locker.

" Ya, it's like a welcome gift." Kagome nodded her head. " I know you have the same schedule as me, so you can follow me around if you'd like." Kagome said yes, and it was now that she noticed there were a lot more people in the school. Some seemed to be staring at her.

" Inuyasha, why are they staring at me?" Kagome said pointing to a group of students.

" It's most likely because you are new, Kagome you need to understand this school is a private school and everyone knows everyone. You have the popular people andall theother groups. It's almostlike a high school, only the fact that students are much more mature." Inuyasha said sarcasticly, then he bent his head to her ear. " This is were they send the rich spoiled brats to be baby sat, and to learn how to, somewhat, run a company." Kagome giggled.

" So does that make you a spoiled brat?" Kagome questioned.

" Like hell. Lets go introduce you to the gang." Inuyasha said taking her hand again. Kagome blushed a bit, but she never pulled away. It felt good to have a friend again. Inuyasha led Kagome out of the school into the court yard, and sitting under a tree was a group of people. One of the girls waved to Inuyasha.

" Guys I would like you all to meet Kagome, Kagome this is Sango, Miroku, Rin, Koga, and his girlfriend Ayame. Kagome bowed and smiled, but she looked closer at Miroku. She had met him before, she walked into him in the streets of Toronto. His short hair was spiked, and her was wearing a deep purple business suit.

" I know you!" She said excitedly. " You were the guy I banged into the day I found out I was coming home." Kagome explained.

" I see we meet again." Miroku got up and bowed. Inuyasha sat and let the group get acquainted. Kagome looked at Sango, the girl wore a black skirt business suit, with a pink scarf. She had her hair lose around her shoulders, she had deep brown eyes, and wore only a small amount of make up. Rin had long black hair and brown eyes, she wore a white business suit and a wore orange beads around her neck. Ayame had bright orange hair and green eyes, she wore a white skirt business suit also. Koga had black hair and blue eyes, her wore a brown business suit and had his arm around Ayame's shoulders.

" It's nice to meet you all." Kagome said, she wasn't sure what to say to them.

" Why Kagome there is no need to be nervous around us. We are your..." Miroku shut his mouth as Sango elbowed him in the guts.

" Is that the bell?" Rin said quickly.

" That girl has the hearing of a dog." Sango commented. " So Kagome when did you get back to Japan?" Sango asked.

" Oh a couple days ago." Kagome sighed.

" Not having a good time yet?" Sango questioned worriedly. Kagome smiled at the girl, she could get used to hanging around with her.

" Let me just say that this has been the best day so far." Kagome said meekly.

" Well I am sure things will het better now that you met us." Miroku cheered.

" Don't mind that monk." Sango said and rolled her eyes.

" Monk?" Sango stopped.

" Ya, umm, that's our nickname for him." Inuyasha said quickly and shot Sango a cold glare.

The group walked into their first class of the day, and took their seats. The class room was not just any old ordinary class room, it had two person oak desks, comfortable cushioned chairs, and a laptop for each person. Kagome stopped in amazement, she had never seen a class room like this before. As other students filed passed her, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to a chair. The teacher entered the class room, and stood at the front.

" Good morning students, and welcome back from your break. Today we will be continuing with our business plans, and stock folders. Oh, and I would like to introduce you all to a new student. Would Kagome Higurashi come to the front please." Kagome stood and walked to the front. " I expect everyone to treat Miss. Higurashi with respect, her father is one of Japan's richest business men." Kagome felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

" Did you say richest?" Kagome asked in disbelief. The class erupted into laughter, Kagome's cheeks blushed even more.

" You may take your seat Miss. Higurashi." The teachersaid sternly,thinking Kagome was trying to be smart. Kagome got through the class, with only a few people staring at her, the whole time. She found out this class was Enterprise 4505.Durning the class, two people were assigned to under take running a business, and try to increase their stocks. Kagome was now paired with Inuyasha who didn't have a partner yet. After class she walked with Inuyasha and his friends, but all Kagome could hear was her fellow students whispers. They were burning into her brain.

" I heard her mother died in a car accident." One student said.

" No she died in a fire, but her father left her mother after she was caught cheating and sleeping around." Another girl said.

" She's probably whore like her mother." The last girl said.

" Watch your man, she'll screw him if you give her a chance." The first girl added again.

Kagome had enough she couldn't handle this. She veered off into the nearest bathroom, the girls that stood around the mirrors left immediately. Kagome sank to the floor and cried. Those nasty comments were being thrown at her fromevery where as she had walked through the hallway with Inuyasha and his friends. She heard the bathroom door open and Kagome wiped her tears with a piece of tissue and stood up. Sango peered around the corner.

" You know that's why they put love seats in the bathrooms, so you don't have to sit on the floor." Kagome straighten her skirt. " Don't mind those people, they don't know what they're talking about." Sango laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

" No they don't, my mother was a kind woman, shealways supported me in everything I did, no matter what it was." Kagome felt so angry. She balled her hands into fists. " They know fucking shit about her." Kagome pulled her arm back and punch the mirror. The glass shattered, cutting Kagome's hand. She slumped to the floor, a tear slid down her cheek. " She should be here." Kagome took a deep breath, she wasn't going to cry. She didn't cry at her mothers wake, she didn't cry at her funeral, or at the burial. She didn't cry once for her family's death.

" It's going to be ok Kagome." Sango hugged Kagome, who for the first time felt like she had real friends again.

" Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked when he busted through the bathroom door at the sound of something breaking. Kagome smiled sweetly, Sango was sitting with her on the floor wrapping her hand in her pink scarf.

" Yes, come on lets get out of here." Sango said quickly. Outside the bathroom door, Rin Koga, Ayame, and Miroku waited. The halls were now empty as the rest of the students went to their next class.

" Guys we're blowing the rest of the day off." Inuyasha mumbled, as he exited the bathroom door. Kagome and Sango follow a second later. The group didn't mind, and all agreed that would be a good thing to do.

" Ok, Miroku, Sango and Rin can take my car and I'll go with Koga on his bike." Ayame said cheerfully.

" I'll go with Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she blushed a little.

" Ok, we'll meet at our apartment." Miroku said and walked away with Sango and the rest of the group.

" You sure your alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they walked out of the school. They told the front desk that someone had broken a mirror in the washroom and Kagome had slipped and cut her hand. They immediately let her go home, not wanting a law suit on their hands.

" Yeah, I guess I'll just have to get used to all the bitching from those people." Kagome sighed and bowed her head.

" You have nothing to worry about Kagome, you have all of us to lean on." Inuyasha said looking straight ahead at his motorcycle.

As they drove onto the busy streets of Tokyo, Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha. " He'sdriving faster then earlier." Kagome thought for a moment. Maybe she could get used to living around here, it seemed to be a lot better now that she had Inuyasha and her new friends around.

" Umm, Inuyasha I have to run to my room to get something." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha exited the elevator some time later.

" Ok." Inuyasha said, and walked towards his apartment.

Kagome smiled and hummed as she unlocked the door, she walked in her apartment to find Kenji sitting at the table.

A/n: Ok so here is another chapter done, and another one will be coming shortly. Please review.

Later Days!


	4. Truth or Dare

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait on this chapter but I have been off my head busy lately. So anyway here it is and hope you like it. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

" Umm Inuyasha I got to run to my room to get something." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha exited the elevator some time later.

" Ok." Inuyasha said, and walked towards his apartment.

Kagome smiled and hummed as she unlocked the door, she walked in her apartment to find Kenji sitting at the table.

Chapter 4 **Truth or Dare**

" Shouldn't you be in school?" Kenji said, after taking a sip of whiskey.

" Don't you work?" Kagome spat back. She walked on to her room. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her, also re-locking it. She didn't trust her step-brother, and she wouldn't put it past him to attack her. " Hmm now, where is that camera." Kagome said to herself.

She looked through a couple of drawers in her closet, but found nothing. She looked in her night stand, and there it was. Kagome grabbed it, then she went to her closet and changed out of her school clothes. She hauled on a denim thigh high skirt, a silk tank top, and a pair of flip flops. She got her purse from her vanity and walked to her door, she opened it carefully, and looked out. Kenji was no where in sight. Kagome locked her door, and tipped toed through the hall and was about to slip out the front door when Kenji slammed it shut.

" Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Kenji burped in Kagome's face, she gagged. He must have been drinking all morning.

" Where ever I want, ass hole." Kagome snarled, she opened the door again and was out in the hall.

" You spoiled brat." Kenji shouted and he tried to chase after her, but was to drunk to and toppled to the floor.

Kagome settled herself and walked down the hall to Inuyasha's apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, but she was. Sango came to the door, she was now wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black halter top.

" Hey Kag! Come on in." Sango smiled and allowed Kagome to enter the apartment.

" Um, so what's on the go?" Kagome asked.

" We were waiting for you to come to decide." Sango said, as she led her through the apartment, Kagome stopped. An image flashed past her eyes, a women cuddling with a cat and a boy sitting next to her. As quickly as the image came, it vanished.

" Kagome, you ok?" Sango asked; her eyes seemed to be full of hope.

" Ya, I think so, I am. Umm, this will kind of sound random, but do you have a cat?" Kagome stared at Sango.

" Uh, ya I do, but how did you know?" Sango smiled.

" It just came to me." She wasn't sure how to explain it to Sango, so she just left it alone. Kagome followed Sango into the living room. Everyone was sitting around and chatting while listening to some music.

" Hey Kagome." Rin smiled at the girl as she sat down.

" Ok so now that everyone is here. What do you want to do?" Inuyasha spoke loud and clear, so everyone everyone would be quiet.

" I vote a movie." Ayame said giggling.

" Ya, and watch you and Koga make out the whole time? I don't think so." Rin said as she crossed her arms.

" Ok, lunch at Riky's Place?" Sango suggested.

" No, that place is for the spoiled brats." Miroku stated, rolling his eyes.

" How about... oh never mind you guys wouldn't like that idea." Rin said looking at the floor.

" No go on Rin." Kagome urged her.

" A game of truth or dare? It sounds a bit juvenile but it's a great was to get to know each other even better." Rin jumped up from her place. Everyone looked at each other, it's not like they were to old to have a game, Kagome was only 19 years old.

" Sure why not Rin." Kagome smiled. She felt like she needed something like this to cheer her up.

" So to decide who gets to ask the question, the person asking will have to spin a bottle. Ok?" The group was now sitting on the floor in a circle. Everyone nodded there heads. " Ok I'll start." Rin spun the bottle, and it landed on Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha truth or dare?" Rin asked.

" Truth." Inuyasha replied never taking his eyes off Kagome.

" Ok have you ever fallen in love? What was she like?" Rin asked, this question didn't seem to faze Inuyasha at all.

" Yes once, she was amazing, she was clumsy, emotional, caring and very beautiful. I didn't get the chance to fully show her how much I loved her until it was to late." Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome, who was now blushing. Kagome felt like he was talking about her. Inuyasha spun the bottle and it landed on Miroku.

" Truth or dare?" Miroku chose dare.

" I dare you not to look at another women an for the rest of this day." Miroku's mouth dropped. Kagome snapped a picture of him, the look on his face was priceless.

" You're not serious?" Inuyasha nodded her head. Miroku spun the bottle, and it landed on Koga.

" Koga truth or dare?" Koga thought for a moment, he didn't want to look like a girl, so he chose dare. " Koga I dare you to put on a skirt, and halter top, go to the main lobby and scream 'has any one seen my stilettos.'" Inuyasha bent over laughing.

" Fine."

Ten minutes later the group were piled into the busy lobby, and watched as a very red Koga walked around, yelling 'has anyone seen my stilettos?'. Kagome thought she was going to cry, this was to much, she took out her camera and took another picture.. Koga walked over to the group, then past them to the elevator. Ayame followed.

"Koga don't be mad, it was only a dare." Ayame said once they arrived in the room. Koga brushed past her and went to change. Ayame shook her head and went to the living room were the rest of the group were now sitting again. " He can be so childish."

Koga spun the bottle, and it landed on Sango, who chose truth. " Would you marry or go out with that thing over there?" Koga asked pointing to Miroku who was chugging a cola. Sango's eyes widened, and she sat for a moment. Miroku stared at her, and everyone else stared at the two.

" Ya I think I would...if he ever stopped feeling up other women." Sango finally said, Miroku seemed relieved. Kagome wondered if they were together, but she had guessed they weren't since Koga asked if Sango would go out with Miroku.

" Kagome truth or dare?" Sango asked, she didn't bother to us the bottle.

" Since everyone seems to be interest in the truth-truth." Kagome responded.

" How many boyfriends have you had?" Sango looked at her friend who seemed kind of conflicted.

' Should I just tell them, or will it drive them away like the others. I guess I might as well do it now, and get it over with.' Kagome thought.

" Ummm, well you see I don't know." Kagome stopped and waited for all the questions to start, but her new friends just sat and waited for her to go on.

" Why?" Rin finally asked to break the silence.

" Don't you guys freak on me, but almost a year ago I was in a car accident, and when I woke up in the hospital the told me that I had taken a serious blow to the head. So I can't remember anything before then. Well except for my mother. After my friends found out they couldn't handle me not remembering and decided it would be easier if I weren't there friend, and so I didn't get the chance to ask." Kagome explained praying that they wouldn't spaze out like her old friends did.

" They were jerks, but you have us now." Rin said cheerfully.

" That's crazy, have you remembered anything yet?" Sango asked.

" I think so, but it's kind of hard to explain. They seem like dreams, but not dreams, I don't know."

" Tell us maybe we could help in some way." Miroku encouraged her, Kagome didn't really want to get right into this subject just yet.

" Maybe some other time. Ayame truth or dare?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

" Dare, since everyone else is picking truth." Kagome thought for a moment.

" I dare you to take a spoon full of everything in the fridge, blend it all together, and then drink it all." Rin who was behind Ayame gagged at the thought of the dare.

" Let's go." The group gathered around a blender in the kitchen. Each person grabbed stuff from the fridge and added a spoon full of it. When the concoction was complete the smell that came from it was nasty. Kagome blended it and passed the drink to Ayame.

" Cheers." she said. She plugged her nose and drink it back. She laid down the container, which was now empty, everyone clapped. Ayame didn't sick around for long, her face turned a unpleasant shade of green and she ran to the bathroom, with Koga running after her.

" I guess we have toclean up now." Kagome said laughing.

" Ok, guys you two go watch T.V or something and we will clean."

Later that night Kagome climbed into bed feeling like she was on top of the world. She had spent the day getting to knowInuyasha and his group. She felt like she had known them for years. When she finally got home her father had questioned her about school, and she made up some stuff to say to him and then went to her room. Kenji had been passed out on the couch.

The next morning Kagome met Inuyasha by her door and they went to school together, and then he drove her home. The group would get together and hang out, watch T.V/movies, do some books or just listened to music. On the weekends they went to the mall or watched movies. This was their routine for the next 3 weeks. Finally, Friday came she had been waiting for this school week to be over. Kagome was excited, she was going to a club with her friends. All the girls were coming over to Kagome's to get ready.

" Kagome." Inuyasha hissed, as she woke from her day dream.

" What?" She asked. On Kagome's lap top was a message from someone in the class. She opened it, and read with Inuyasha reading over her shoulder. Inuyasha slammed the computer shut, and stood. Kagome was pale in the face and a tear slipped down her cheek. They were in study hall so no teacher was around.

" Who in the hell sent this?" Inuyasha's voice carried through the class room. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A group of girls stopped giggling and all turned a ghostly white. Inuyasha walked over to them.

" Do you think it is funny to send pictures of a persons dead mother to them." He whispered. " do you think it's funny to send a person a picture their house on fire." All shook their heads. " How would you like it if I took pictures of your horrifying pasts and posted them up on the walls around the school" Inuyasha hissed.

" We didn't know she was your girlfriend Inuyasha. We are totally sorry, it will never happen again." One girl bravely spoke.

" It wont happen again, if it does-" Inuyasha walked away from the girls. He grabbed Kagome's laptop and packed it away.

" Inuyasha you didn't have to do that." Kagome said, walking with him to the cafeteria. He stopped, Kagome was still crying but was trying to hide it. Inuyasha pulled her into a class room that was empty.

" Yes Kagome I did! Those bitches shouldn't have sent it to you." Inuyasha slammed his fist onto a desk. Kagome grabbed his hand to stop him from breaking it. She pulled him close to her and gave him a hug.

" Thank you." she whispered. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly.

" They wont do it again. I promise you." Inuyasha said letting Kagome go, and wiping her tears. They walked out of the class room, and back into the hall.

" So they think I am your girlfriend?" Kagome asked giggling it was kind of funny to her.

" I guess they think that because we spend so much time together. " Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. " Come lets go to lunch."

" Kagome, over here." Sango yelled from across the room. Kagome smiled and rushed to her best friend. They had become fast friends.

" Do you want to go shopping this afternoon?" Sango asked.

" Not really I hate the malls on Friday afternoons. How about you guys come over right after school and we'll go through my closet and see what we can find." Kagome offered.

" You mean to tell me that you still haven't gone through the whole thing?" Sango questioned.

" I need reinforcements." Sango laughed.

" I guess we will bring the boys, they can listen to some tunes on that monster stereo you told me about." Kagome laughed, this was the first time her friends were going past the living room of her new home.

Kagome sat through her last class being bored to tears, but then she got a message. It was from Inuyasha who sat in the desk behind her. She sat with Sango for this period.

Inuyasha says:

Hey Kagome, are we going to your house right after school?

Kagome says:

Ya! We are going to go through my closet while you boys listen to music.

Inuyasha says:

Right on. What time we leaving tonight?

Kagome says:

9:30, right after my dad gets home. He wants to speak to the guys before we go out. :P

Inuyasha say:

oh :O LOL

The bell rang and Kagome snapped her bag closed and ran to catch up with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango behind her. They all walked out of the school were Koga, Rin and Ayame were waiting.

" Lets go." Kagome said.

They arrived at her apartment and the group followed Kagome to her room. She unlocked the door and walked in. They piled in, and mouths dropped. The room was amazing, Kagome had done it up to her liking. She had a plasma T.V, a kick ass stereo, a computer, a corner was full of gadgets, along with a treadmill.

" Wow Kag." Rin said.

" Go play boys, come on girls lets venture into my closet." Kagome stated. A couple hours later Kagome heard her front door open. She jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran to see her father. He must have come home early. Kagome stopped in her hall to see Kenji standing there.

" Hello little sis."

" You are not suppose to be here jerk." Kenji grabbed Kagome and pushed her into the wall.

" This is my home, and I'll come here when I damn well like." Kenji snarled. He seemed to be out of it.

" Kenji what the hell are you doing. You crazy ass hole." Kagome yelled.

Kenji was amazingly fast when he wasn't drunk. He slap her across the face, throwing her off balance to the floor. Kagome put a hand to her cheek, he hit her. They usually yelled at each other, but this time he hit her.

" Crazy little bitch I'll teach you." He yelled at Kagome. Just then, Inuyasha tackled Kenji and wrestled him to the floor. Inuyasha punch him once andknocked him out. Then he check Kenji over. Inuyasha pulled something out of Kenji's pocket that didn't surprise him. Miroku had come out from the room with some belts to tie Kenji up.

" Miroku, he's a junkie." Inuyasha passed Miroku a black poach, Miroku's eyes went wide, but then he went to depose of it.

" Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha help her from the floor.

" Ya, I am fine don't worry, we fight a lot so it's no big." Kagome said laughing a little.

" No Kagome this is not ok." Inuyasha glared at Kenji, he wanted to rip himlimb from limb.

" Inuyasha don't worry about it, this is what siblings do." Kagome pleaded with him, she couldn't lose her friends.

" Just watch yourself." Inuyasha stared at Kagome who was now rubbing her cheek. Sango and the rest of the girls were now in the hall.

" Here Kagome I'll get you some ice." Kagome nodded her head and walked towards her room again. She went into her bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later Sango came in.

" Sango please don't make a big deal out of this. It is just me and Kenji don't get along at all. We can't even be in the same room without screaming at each other. This is just the first time we actually got into a fist fight." Kagome looked at the floor, Sango gave her friend a hug and put the ice she had on her cheek.

" It looked more like he was the one fighting, you just sat there and took it." Sango said.

" I can defend myself it is just... I was shocked." Kagome lied, she didn't feel like explaining herself.

"Just stay away from him, Kenji is bad news. He is always in trouble for something, that's why they made you the heir to this place instead of him. They think he will run it into the ground." Sango said. She understood that Kagome just wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

" Really? You know my Dad has always had a good judge of character, my mom told me that everydayhe was gone. I don't know why he can't see Kenji for who is really is." Kagome put her face in her hands.

" He started getting in trouble when his mother died, maybe your father thinks it's from the stress of that." Kagome's blood started to boil.

Kagome took a few deep breaths. " Come lets go get ready and try to cover this so Dad wont see it." Sango hugged Kagome.

A/n: Hope you all like my chapter, and don't forget to review.

Later Days


	5. Shit Happens

A/n: OMG I'm sooo sorry people for not updating in forever, but school has taken up much of my time. Anyway, here is my story, and don't forget to review. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

" Really? You know my Dad has always had a good judge of character, my mom told me that every day he was gone. I don' t know why he can't see Kenji for who is really is." Kagome put her face in her hands.

" He started getting in trouble when his mother died, maybe your father thinks it's from the stress of that." Kagome 's blood started to boil.

Kagome took a few deep breaths. " Come lets go get ready and try to cover this so Dad wont see it. " Sango hugged Kagome.

Chapter 5 Shit Happens!

" Kagome we are going to be late." Rin called an hour later.

" Ok, hold on." Kagome looked in the mirror one more time. Her face looked a bit swollen, and was a bit tender, but you couldn't notice the bruise that was forming under her skin.

" You sure you're ok?" Inuyasha stood behind Kagome watching her. They had been chatting for the past 10 minutes while Kagome finished her makeup.

" Yes Inuyasha I am sure, now my dad should be here any minute. All he wants is to know where we are going, with who, and what time we will be back. That's all you have to tell him and then we can leave. What did you do with Kenji?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, he was staring into her eyes. Kagome blushed, and went back to getting ready.

" We tied him to his bed, if you father finds him, he will think that Kenji-" Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare. " It wasn't my idea, Miroku thought it would be fun." Inuyasha laughed.

" Since when do you listen to Miroku?" Kagome asked.

" Since he started having good ideas." Inuyasha followed Kagome as she walked out into her room.

" Are you going to follow me all night?" Kagome turned and Inuyashawalked into her.

" No, not all night, just for the most of it." Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha as she put in her earrings.

" Done! How do I look?" Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down she looked extraordinarily beautiful. She was wearing a short brown skirt, with a gold, silk halter top, along with high heels and accessories.

" Beautiful." Inuyasha whispered, Kagome turned and blush while walking out of the room.

" Kag's your father is home." Ayame came down the hall to get her.

" You ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as they walked down the hall.

" Kagome you have nothing to worry about, it's not like I am your boyfriend meeting your father." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

" Hey Dad, we are going now." Kagome said as she entered the kitchen.

" First were are you all going? How are you getting there and back? Who will you be hanging out with? Lastly, I do not want I my daughter to be drunk and staggering into my home, so take it easy." Kagome's father said before anyone could leave.

" Sir, we are going to the new techno club down town, we are driving ourselves, and it will most likely be just our group together." Inuyasha answer all of Kagome's Dads questions before anyone else could.

" See Dad we are fine. Bye." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's and Sango's hands and were dragging them away.

" Kagome I would like you to be in by 12:00." Kagome put her hands on her hips, turned and looked at her Dad. " Ok 1:30."

" Dad!" Kagome said. She didn't whine, or beg, she would let him think he is going to decide on what time she will get home.

" 3:00 will be the latest. You hear me!" Kagome's father stared at his daughter sternly.

" No problem." Kagome smiled, and grabbed her leather coat from a hook off the wall. " Bye."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's bike and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't really have to ask if she could ride with him any more, it was a given. Miroku rolled one of Inuyasha's bikes out of the garage for him and Sango, while Koga had his own. Rin was going to drive her boyfriend's car, and she would meet him there. Kagome found it strange that she had not met this guy yet, but she never said a word.

Inuyasha drove wildly through the streets, Kagome seemed to love it that way. They took the back roads were only bikes would fit. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha took another sharp turn. He could feel her grip tighten as he sped up. Inuyasha really wanted tonight to be the turning point of his and Kagome's relationship. He hoped that maybe she would remember, he needed for her to remember. Inuyasha slowed the bike as he came to the entrance of the club. He parkedit and took off his helmet.

" Inuyasha I think you took that last turn a bit fast." Kagome giggled.

" I know you like to go fast, so why are you complaining?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she rolled her eyes and went to get Sango.

The group entered the club together, and the first thing they met was the flashing of a camera. A man turned to run, but Inuyasha caught him by the back of the jacket. Miroku grabbed the camera and took the memory card from it, and then deleted all the pictures from it. The manger of the club came and apologized to the group for allowing the man to slip by his security. Sango said that would fine and the situation was over now.

" What just happened?" Kagome asked Sango.

" That was a paparazzi trying to get a photo of you or Rin." Sango said.

" Why?" Kagome was still confused.

" Well me, because of who I go out with and you are an heir to one of the richest men in Japan! What do you think?" Rin said, patting Kagome on the shoulder. " You'll get used to it."

" Anyone want a drink?" Inuyasha asked over the music, everyone did.

" Come on, he has a booth waiting for us." Rin said pulling all three girls along. They went up a flight of stairs and a man was about to stop them when he saw who was coming. Rin stopped and spoke to him and he nodded his head. The man pointed to a booth over in the corner and Rin thanked him.

" Kagome I would like you to meet my boyfriend Sesshomaru." Rin said as they stopped at the top of the booth.

" Sesshomaru, this is my friend Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome gave him a look over. He had black hair like Inuyasha's and wore all black. He reminded her of Inuyasha.

" Would you be related to Inuyasha by any chance?" Kagome asked, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were.

" Ya, he is my half brother." Sesshomaru spoke and went back to talking to Rin.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku came withdrinks, and laid them on the table. Inuyasha slide into the booth next to Kagome, to her delight. Her stomach tightened as she felt his arm brush against hers. Kagome picked up her drink and took it all back. She grabbed Sango and asked her if she wanted to dance. Inuyasha moved to let Kagome and Sango out, then he followed and watch the two girls from the railing. Sango and Kagome swung there hips to the beat of the music. Miroku joined Inuyasha, and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Let's go dance, the DJ will be putting on a slow song next." Miroku told Inuyasha.

" How would you know?" Inuyasha asked.

" I paid the DJ to play one." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes.

" Feh, whatever monk." Inuyasha walked down over the stairs, and to the girls, just as they reached them a slow song came on. Miroku and Sango paired off immediately, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and blushed. He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, and pulled her close.

" Inuyasha can I tell you something?" Inuyasha's heart went wild.

" Sure." He said casually

" I am glad I met you." Kagome couldn't say any more, even if she wanted to, she was to scared. Inuyasha smiled, she will remember, at some point..

" I am glad I met you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The song ended, Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the spot for the moment just holding each other. They broke apart and Inuyasha lead her from the dance floor hand in hand. Kagome smiled and pulled Inuyasha to the bar, she ordered a drink and Inuyasha just got a glass of water. He was driving so he couldn't drink.

" Inuyasha, I was wondering how long have all you guys been friends?" Kagome asked, she had only known them for a month.

" I would say almost four years." Inuyasha answered.

" That's quiet some time, you know I was surprised when you guys just seemed to accept me into your group." Kagome said, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

" It doesn't surprise me, you are a sweet and caring person Kagome. You love everyone for who they are, and you try to find the good in everyone." Kagome felt her heart miss a beat. He seemed to know her so well.

" You want to dance?" Kagome asked.

" Whatever." Kagome took this as a yes, she was used to him by now, and didn't take offence when he answered her like this. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the middle of the dance floor. Kagome swung her hips and placed Inuyasha hands on them. They moved together, their bodies seemed to be connected, as they danced. Soon Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Rin and Sesshomaru had join them. Some time later the gang made their way back upstairs. Inuyasha still held Kagome's hand, and she smiled, they ordered some drinks and all sat down. Kagome looked at her watch it was 1:30. She couldn't believe how quick the night was going.

" This night seems to be flying." Kagome said to the group.

" I know, it feels like we just got here." Sango said looking at Kagome. Their drinks came and Kagome took a long sip.

" Hey Kagome what kind of drink you got?" Rin asked.

" It's just a cooler. Why?" Kagome took another swig of her drink.

" It's fizzing!" Rin said, and put a hand to her mouth. " Kagome don't drink any more." Rin shouted. Inuyasha grabbed the drink from her hand, and put it on the table. Kagome put a hand to her head, everything was spinning, then wentblack.

Inuyasha carried Kagome out through the back of the club. He place her facing him on his bike and took off, he had to get her back to the hotel before someone saw them. This could turn into a disaster if this got out to the public. Inuyasha banged on Kagome's door, Sango had her purse so he couldn't get into her home. Her father opened the door, and went white.

" What happened?" He asked.

" We think that something might have been slipped into her drink. She was having a drink, when Rin noticed that her drink was fizzing. It had to be someone behind the bar, the drinks were all made in the VIP section. We could see the waiter from the bar and all the way to our table, so it was most likely the bartender." Inuyasha said as he walk to Kagome's room, the door was locked.

" I'll get the key." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she was breathing fine, and she looked to be ok. The door was opened, Inuyasha walked in and laid Kagome on her bed, he took off her shoes and then put her under the covers.

" Inuyasha you should go home." Inuyasha took one more look at Kagome, and walked out of the room. Kagome's father checked her pulse, and then left the room. He called his doctor who came right away. The doctor checked Kagome over, and took some blood samples.

" She is going to be fine sir, but I will have the blood work back to you tomorrow afternoon." The doctor said standing up straight.

" That will be fine, now I am sure you would like to go home for some sleep. Thank you, old friend." The doctor bowed and left the room.

Mr. Higurashi was going to make a personal appearance to the club and find out what the hell happened. Then he would need to find out if Kagome was seen and if the press had found out about this. If so he would need to issue a press release.

Kagome awoke a couple hours later, her head was pounding. She got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She needed a aspirin or something. She turned on the light and found Kenji sitting at the table, Kagome walked past him to the cupboard. She opened it and found nothing.

" Looking for these?" Kenji shook a bottle of pills in his hands.

" Please Kenji, give them to me." Kagome was in no mood to fight.

" Beg some more first." Kenji smiled.

" Fuck you." Kagome said and started to walk away.

" I said beg bitch." Kenji jumped up and grabbed Kagome.

" Kenji let go." Kagome said trying to pull her arm away from him. He slapped her, and Kagome would have fallen only for he had a hold of her. Kagome brought her knee up and smashed into Kenji'sgroin. He let go of Kagome, who turned around and tried to run back to her room, but the drugs from her drink the night beforeslowed downher body movements. Kenji got to his feet and ran after her, he grabbed her wrist just as she got through her door. He slammed it into the door frame, spraining it. She let out a cry of pain, then a cry for help, but there was no one to answer her.

" Our father went to that club, and your little friends won't hear you. These walls are thick steal, they are built to with stand any natural disaster. So there is no way anyone is going to help you."

Kagome's mind raced, she didn't know what to do! She had no one to help her, to save her from this demon. Then something inside Kagome started to boil, she wasn't this weak little girl. This just wasn't her, Kagome snapped her wrist from Kenji and pushed him out of her room. He was too shocked to see what was coming next. He got a right hock across the face and stumbled back. Kagome turn and bolted into her room. She slammed the door and locked it, she looked around her room for her purse. She couldn't find it, she picked up her telephone and called Inuyasha's cell. He picked up right away.

" Inuyasha can you come over. Don't tell the others, I just want you." Kagome said in a hushed tone.

" I'll be there in a second open your balcony door." He hung up the phone.

Kagome got up and unlocked her balcony door, a minute later Inuyasha entered the room. Kagome was sitting on her bed holding her wrist. She was still, and showed no emotions. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her, she didn't move, he wrapped his arm around her, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

" You ok?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome nodded her head.

" I got out of bed and went to get a drink of water, but I tripped over one of my shoes." Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha took her wrist in his hand, she winced, he asked her to move it this way and that way, up and down.

" It's not broken, but if we don't put any ice on it, it will be as big as a balloon tomorrow." Inuyasha said in a serious tone. " I'll get you some ice, when I walk out the door you lock it behind me and don't open until I come back." Inuyasha look in Kagome's eyes. He could tell that she had lied to him. The bruise on her cheek was now more prominent, it wasn't large, but it would be difficult to hide with make-up because of its color. Inuyasha got up and walked to the door with Kagome behind him. She did what she was told and waited from him to return. A few minutes later Inuyasha returned, and Kagome let him back in. They stood in the dim light of her room, Inuyasha knew what had happened, but he wanted to hear it from Kagome's mouth.

" I see Kenji got a good smack in the face." Kagome looked at the floor, Inuyasha wrapped the ice in a towel and put it on Kagome's wrist.

" Inuyasha don't tell please, I can lose you guys. I don't want to be left again all alone. He only pushed me down. Shit happens! It's the way it is in this messed up world." Kagome pleaded with him, she only told him the half truth, she wasn't able to bring herself to tell him that her step brother was beating the crap out of her.

" Kagome if he does this to you again I don't think I will be able to restrain myself from beating the fuck out of him." Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall. Kagome put her hand to Inuyasha's cheek.

" I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself." Kagome reassured him.

" Kagome this is the second time in the past 12 hours." Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha.

" I haven't had someone care for me so much since..." Kagome stopped for a moment. " Since my mother died." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. " Inuyasha you have help me so much over the past month, I haven't been this open with anyone in a long time." Kagome hugged Inuyasha, who hugged her back. They broke apart and Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.

" All of us care for you, you have just grown on us and we don't want to let you go. Kagome this time I won't tell the gang, but I can't promise youthat thenext time this happens." Inuyasha said, staring into her eyes.

" Next time, I'll tell the gang." Kagome answered him. Inuyasha nodded his head.

" Where's your dad?" Inuyasha was wondering why he would leave her in such a state.

" He went to find out what happened at the club. That's all I know."

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat Kagome on the bed, and went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He had seen it on a shelf when he was in there with Kagome earlier. He looked at the clock that Kagome had placed on the counter, it was 6:30 in the morning. Inuyasha had been a wake since her got home from the club. He had been worried about Kagome, he thought he had heard someone scream 20 minutes ago, but he guess Miroku had left the T.V on. Boy was he wrong.

A/N: Well that's it for today and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


	6. Good Brother? Bad Brother?

A/n: Hey everyone, yes I am finally back. My summer has been so busy so far. I am working 35 hours a week, and ya I know its not a good excuse but don't hate me. Anyway on with the story. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my stories.

Editor Note: Hey you guys, this is Rita. Most of this long wait can be put on me. I'm also working this summer, and never got around to reading and editing this chapter. So I'm sorry for that, but now, its done, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat Kagome on the bed, and went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He had seen it on a shelf when he was in there with Kagome earlier. He look at the clock that Kagome had placed on the counter, it was 6:30 in the morning. Inuyasha had been a wake since her got home from the club. He had been worried about Kagome, he thought he had heard someone scream 20 minutes ago, but he guessed Miroku had left the T.V on. Boy was he wrong.

**Chapter 6 Good Brother? Bad Brother?**

For the next three days Kagome stayed in her room, she told her Dad that she wasn't feeling the best. He had a doctor come, who said it was just stress and Kagome would be fine in a few days.. When Sango called she told her that she had a bad stomach virus and she didn't want her to catch it, so Sango sent soup over through Inuyasha. Inuyasha never got sick so he was the only one aloud to go over.

Tuesday morning Kagome got up and went to get ready for school. Her face wasn't as swollen anymore, but was a light shade of purple. Kagome hauled off her silk pj's and studied her skin. Her side had a large bruise, and her right shoulder somehow managed to get cut. She assumed her back had a few nasty bumps, but her whole body seemed to ache. Kagome turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower.Thirty minutes later, Kagome was sitting in front of her mirror, hair dried, trying to cover the purple mark that stained her smooth skin. A knock came on the bathroom door.

"Come in Inuyasha." Inuyasha poked his head inside the door, and then came in, Kagome jut kept applying make-up.

" Why aren't you dressed yet? We're going to be late!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

" I know. I shouldn't have given you a key." Inuyasha smiled.

" Who else is going to bring you movies and soup when your sick?" Inuyasha said.

" Ok, I am going to go get dressed, and you can grab my school bag." Kagome ordered and walked past Inuyasha. She had given Inuyasha a key to her balcony door after she added a dead bolt to it. He had convinced her to put one intwo days ago. Ittakemuch convincing.

She looked in her closet, Sango had told her that she didn't have to wear the two "required" business suits that the school supplied. She could wear any type of business suit as long as it wasn't sluttish. Kagome grabbed a gray business suit with a pink shirt under the blazer. She added white drop earrings, and matching necklace. Before she exited her closet she made sure every part of her body was covered, so she left her hair down and grabbed a pair of sunglasse.

" You ready yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

" Yup!" Kagome took her purse off the counter and went to the door, Inuyasha followed. " Dad I'm gone to school" Kag yelled as she reached the front door.

" Kagome dear wait, are you sure you are well enough to go to school?" Her dad came walking down the hall. " And what about traveling on that bike, is that such a good idea?"Kagome smiled to her father, he had such worry shining in his eyes.

" Yes I'm fine, oh I won't be home till 8 or 9. All of us are going out tonight." Kagome gave her father a hug to show him that she was fine.

" Here, I know you have a credit cards and a bank card, but I don't want you to get stuck." Kagome Dad handed her some money.

" Thanks Dad." She opened the door and went with Inuyasha to the garage.

" Let's go for a drive, I don't feel like going to economics." Inuyasha grinned and started the bike, and tore out of the garage. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha. When he stoped at a red light, he rested his hand over hers. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

' Wait do I really feel like that towards Inuyasha? No I can't he is my friend, a rather close friend. I don't know how I feel. He is very loyal to me, well for only knowing me for such a short time.' Kagome thought.

" Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

" Ya I was just thinking." Kagome answered, only just noticing that they were stopped.

"'Bout what"

" Where are we?" Kagome changed the subject quickly.

" Just outside Tokyo, now if you would follow me." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her down a path from where Inuyasha had parked the bike.

" Now where are you taking me?"

" Just shut up for a minute and I'll show you." Inuyasha laughed, and Kagome smacked his shoulder. The path ended on a large field.

" So what does this field mean to you?" Kagome asked, there had to be a reason if Inuyasha bought her here.

" This is where I am going to build my home in the future." Inuyasha said, Kagome nodded her head. Then she got an idea and took off running.

" Bet you can't catch me." She yelled back at Inuyasha. He grinned and chased after her, he easily caught up to Kagome and pulled her to the ground. Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the ground.

" Hey!" Kagome shouted.

" Got you." Inuyasha said playfully. Kagome blushed and she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, they were full of some many emotions. All of them waiting to be unlocked. Inuyasha slowly leaned his head towards Kagome, she closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha's breath tickle her lips. Inuyasha snap his head back as Kagome's phone rang, she came back to reality. Inuyasha flopped back into the grass cursing whoever invented the cellular phone.

' The perfect moment ruined.' Inuyasha thought.

" Ok, we are on our way." Kagome said quickly.

" What's up?"

" Sango called, the principal is looking for me at school."

" Ok, let's go." Inuyasha said taking Kagome by the hand again.

15 minutes later they were back at school, Sango was waiting on the steps for Kagome. She looked unsettled, and pale.

" Kag, Kenji is here." Kagome mouth dropped.

" What the hell is he here for?" Kagome ran up the steps.

" He is looking for you!" Sango answered.

" Where is he?" Inuyasha was now behind Kagome his face was stone cold and his voice sent chills through Kagome's body.

" He is at the office." Kagome walked to the office.

" Kagome my dear little sister, I was worried about you." Kenji's voice sounded fake and forced.

" Kenji what do you want, I am already late for class." Kagome tried not to sound cold.

" You left your lap top on the table, father asked me to bring it to you. Where were you?" Kenji wore the fakest worried expression Kagome had ever seen, but his eyes told the truth. He was loving every second of this torture.

" She was with me, I took the west lane to school and we got caught in traffic." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. " Now if you don't mind we have to get to class, so if you would excuse us." Inuyasha looked Kenji right in the eye, Kenji handed Inuyasha the lap top and left.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha walked down the hall in silence. Kagome took this time to calm down before class. She didn't know why Kenji would even try to act so nice, she thought, but came up with nothing. There was something not right about what just happened.

" I bet he is trying to get back in the public's good books." Sango said and thought some more. " So by helping out his step-sister is a start." Sango thought aloud.

" Step-sister, but not by choice. Do you know what's really funny?" Kagome said, Sango and Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at Kagome. " It was my mother that made me heir to the hotel. In her will it is said that I am the heir and when I find my "true love", as she states, I will be turned over the hotel." Kagome shook her head, everything was a mess.

" Your mom seemed like a nice person." Sango smiled.

" That she was, now let's go to class." Kagome linked arms with Sango and Inuyasha followed still not speaking.

Later that day Sango, Rin Ayame and Kagome sat in Sango's room chatting. They were doing some homework and chatting. The boys were out watching sports centre.

" He almost kissed you?" Rin asked in awe.

" Yup, but then the phone rang and we had to leave." Sango laughed when Kagome said this.

" Sorry for killing the moment." Sango said.

" Don't worry about it."

" So, do you like him?" Ayame asked. Kagome thought for a moment.

" Ya, I do like him, but I am not sure if I am ready to date anyone. I really want to have my memories back before I start dating." Kagome hung her head. " I'm screwed." She finally said.

" Na, you are screwed until you get your memories back." Rin said cheerfully.

" So what do you guys think about the school social?" Sango asked.

" It sounds like fun, I have never been to one before." Ayame said.

" Really?" Kagome had been to one just after she had gotten out of the hospital. " To me they are just school dances that they try to make them sound more mature." Kagome said and opened her lap top for the first time the day.

" What the hell?" Kagome put a hand to her mouth.

" What is it?" Sango bolted to Kagome's side. She looked at the screen, and went pale. The word I'll be watching you flashed across them, along with a picture of Kenji holding Kagome to the wall, she looked to be in pain, the date and all on it.

" When did this happen Kagome?" Sango demanded an answer, Kagome sat down and sighed she had to tell them now, they all saw the picture.

" Look we got in a fight after I woke up the morning I got drugged. Nothing really happened, he pinned me to the wall and that's about it. Ok, but I am fine now, and it is never going to happen again. I am going to do something about it." Kagome said calmly, and smiled to reassure her friends. " Please girls, don't tell the guys, they will all freak out, and that will ruin everything." Each girl nodded their head and no more was said, but Sango pulled Kagome into the washroom.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Sango was angry.

" I couldn't, I was ashamed that I let that low life of a man touch me. Sango I wanted to, I really did but I didn't want you to have to worry about my problems. I can't lose you guys. He hit me ok!" Kagome looked Sango in the eye, she smiled.

" See now was that hard, now we are going to get that ass hole. We will talk to you dad and the police, he just gave us proof." Kagome smiled, but on the inside she new it wasn't enough. "Oh and haven't you figured out that we are here for the long run?" Sango gave Kagome a quick hug, and they went to sit with the rest of the girls.

" Yo, you girls want to go for a walk?" Miroku asked, as the boys entered the room with their coats on.

" Sounds fun, Koga can you get my coat." Ayame looked to her boyfriend, who was already left to get her coat. The group walked through the hotel lobby and out the front door.

" You know this is the first time I have come through this was since I got here. I always go in the garage way." Kagome commented.

" Well then have a good look around." Inuyasha said, Kagome stopped.

" Is that the scared tree? They never cut it down." Kagome smiled and a tear of joy slipped down her cheek. No one said a word, Kagome, followed by her friends, walked up to the tree. " My mother and I used to sit in front of this tree in the evening drinking tea. She would tell me stories of my childhood trying to help me remember. I could feel the scared tree held a very special meaning to me before. Why did they keep our tree?" Kagome wondered.

" They didn't demolish anything that wasn't damaged by fire. They simply moved what they had to around." Sango said quietly.

" You mean it would still be here?" Kagome asked herself more then anyone else. She turned and ran off towards an old Japanese style shed. " It still has Grandpa's charms on it." She opened the door, and looked inside to find the bone eaters well.

" Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked.

" I have had this dream a lot over the past year, a man came out of this well and saved me from the evil demons of the night. He wore red, had silver hair and moved at the speed of light. Almost like super man, ever since the first time I had this dream this well has seemed to bring me protection when I was scared." Kagome darted down the steps to the well, when she tripped on a mass of fur, and fell into the well. Kagome scream, and waited for the bottom of the well but it never came. She looked up into the golden eyes of Inuyasha, he had grabbed her by the hood of her coa, and pulled her up.. She hugged him. " You saved me." Kagome whispered. Kagome looked at the ground to see what she had tripped on, she fell to the ground.

" Buyo!" Kagome scooped her cat up. " I thought he died in the fire." Kagome hugged her cat.

" Here Kagome I'll take him back to your room and then catch up with you guys." Inuyasha offered, Kagome nodded her head and gave her cat one more squeeze. Inuyasha grabbed Buyo, and ran back up to Kagome's room, he went through the balcony door and laid him on Kagome's bed. Kagome and her friends walk down the street, Kagome felt better then ever, that's when she saw it.

" What's that there?" Kagome saw another arrow fly throw the air.

" That's the archery school, hey I got an idea, why don't we go have a try?" Miroku asked the group. No one objected so they headed towards the school. Inuyasha caught up with them and walked next to Kagome, which went noticed by everyone.

Kagome walked into the school, the secretary sent the group to the reaction room which wasn't rented out at the time. The room had three different sections to it. Archery, hand to hand combat, and different gym equipment. Kagome's eyes widened, this place was amazing! Inuyasha pulled Kagome forward towards a rack of bows and arrows.

" Inuyasha I don't know how to use those things!" Kagome looked at him for a moment and sighed. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she tried it. " Ok, I'll try it. Hand them to me!." Kagome demanded, Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome walked in front of the target, she looked around no instructor was insight. So she decided to try it on her own. She position the arrow on the bow, took aim, pulled back the twine, and let the arrow fly. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

" There I tried it, now are you going to leave me alone." But Inuyasha just stood there shocked, he wasn't the only one the whole group was looking at her. " What?" She asked but no one answered, so she turned and looked at the target. She hit the bull's-eye.

" How did you.." Inuyasha didn't even finish the question.

" I don't know, it just seemed natural." Kagome grabbed another arrow, and positioned it on the bow. This time it was different, she felt a strange energy run through her. " Give me more arrows." Kagome told Inuyasha, who went and got some more. Over and over and over again Kagome hit the bull's-eye. ' How am I doing this? Is this something from my past I don't remember.' Suddenly a name came to Kagome's mind.

" Kikyo." Kagome said aloud, Sango's head snapped up along with Inuyasha's and Miroku's. All three were standing next to Kagome.

" Kagome do you remember something?" Sango asked.

" Just that name." Kagome thought hard but thatwas all she got. " Sorry."

" No Kagome this is good." Miroku said.

" Yo, it's getting close to supper you guys, want to go eat some where?" Koga shouted from across the room.

" Ya sure, let's go." Kagome said quickly.

The group entered a nice restaurant, right away Kagome and Rin were recognized, and the group got the best table in the house. It was away from the crowds. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair for her, Kagome blushed and sat down. Then Inuyasha sat next to her, they were about to order when a familiar face show up by the table.

" Hojo! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed.

" Miss would you like me to remove him?" The waiter asked.

" No, he's fine." Kagome answered sweetly.

" I've come back for you. Kagome I have missed you so much, I was such a fool to let you slip through my fingers. I am sorry for what I did to you, I was so stupid and childish." Kagome gave him a strange look. " I need you in my life Kagome, you are the only women I have ever loved-" Hojo stopped, Kagome had put her hand up to him.

" No Hojo you are not going to put this on me now, you left me while I was in the dark about my life. You tried to take advantage of me, and that was low. I can't forgive you yet, and you know I have never felt that way for you. You tired to fool me but it never worked, I have moved on with my life. Now I would like it if you would leave." Kagome spoke calmly and Inuyasha stood.

" Kagome you will be mine one way or another." With Inuyasha grabbed Hojo's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant.

" Hobo, stay away from my Kagome, she was and when she gets her memories back, will be my girlfriend." Inuyasha hissed.

" Then maybe I will help with her losing them for good." Hojo taunted.

" Stay the fuck away from my girl, if I ever see you near her again I'll tear you apart." Inuyasha said in a low cold tone, Hojo glared and walked away. Inuyasha was about to walk back into the restaurant, but was met by Kagome.

" What did you mean by my girl?" Kagome asked raising an eye brow.

A/n Ya I hope ye all liked it! Anyway review please...


	7. My Girl

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for the lateness, but life has been busy lately. Anyway here it is.

States: 12 reviews, 200 hits, and 2 alerts, not bad for 7 chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

" Stay the fuck away from my girl, if I ever see you near her again I will tear you apart." Inuyasha said in a low cold tone, Hojo glared and walked away. Inuyasha was about to walk back into the restaurant, but was met by Kagome.

" What did you mean by my girl?" Kagome asked raising an eye brow.

Chapter 7 **My Girl**

" Kagome I can explain." Inuyasha started, he didn't want Kagome to run off on him.

"Well let me hear it." Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome realized that they were in the middle of the side walk. Kagome pulled Inuyasha in through the door. This was all she needed was someone hear information and put it in a newspaper. She found an unlocked door and walked in. " Talk." She demanded.

" Well I don't like that Hojo guy. He reeks of trouble, and well you deserve better than that guy, I just want him to stay away from you." Inuyasha bowed his head and waited for Kagome to say something. She said two words.

" Thank you." Inuyasha looked at her surprised. " I don't ever want to see him again, he brings back to many bad memories ." Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome and hugged her. She held him close to her, taking in his scent, and sighed.

" Kehum, Miss will you and your guest be joining your table again?" Kagome jumped back, as the waiter walked in on their moment.

" He was just comforting me and yes we will be."

" No need to explain Miss." The waiter smiled. " Ahh young love."

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand all the way back to the table , and no one said a thing when they arrived. Kagome sat back down and looked at her friends, there was no way she was going to tell them what happened between her and Hojo here in a public place. There are to many ears to over hear her and tell the press, Kagome now officially hated being the heir to a hotel. She couldn't even talk to her friends in restaurant.

Other then the interruption by Hojo the meal was excellent, and Rin kept everyone laughing. Kagome put her fork down, if she ate any more she would pop. Inuyasha pulled what was left to Kagome's desert in front of him and finished it off. Kagome smiled and shook her head, Inuyasha could sure pack it away. Kagome looked at his body, he was well toned and muscular, his black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a blue button down shirt and jeans, he looked sexy.

" Kagome you ok?" Sango waved her hand in front of her face. Kagome snapped out of her daze, and blushed, the whole table was looking at her except Inuyasha.

" Ya I am just still amazed by how much Inuyasha can eat." Kagome told the half truth. "You get used to it after a while, when I first met Inuyasha I thought he was a total slob, but now he is different." Sango told Kagome, she look at Inuyasha who was now looking at her smiling. " Now he is just a goby gut." Kagome laughed.

" So how did you meet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, Sango thought for a moment, which seem strange to Kagome.

" As I do recall I was chasing him because he had hurt people in my family and some friends, but it turned out it wasn't him. So I became friends with him, and Miroku who was and still is always with him. They both helped me find the right man." Sango said quickly, and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

" Wow that a amazing story, so did the man go to jail?" Kagome asked.

" Ya, so Kagome how was your meal?" Inuyasha asked.

" Great, but I think I need a good walk to work it all off." She giggled.

" That's a great idea." Ayame said.

" Ok, let's go." Rin said.

" Alright you guys go on I'll get the check." Kagome said.

" Kagome we can't let you do that." Sango pulled out her wallet.

" Ya, we will pay." Miroku pulled some money from his pockets, as did Inuyasha, and Koga.

" Guys stop, I want to treat you all to this. I just want to say thank you for being here for me." Kagome smiled and handed her credit card to the waiter. " You guys head for the park and I'll catch up." Kagome shoed her friends on, but Sango told the group she would stay with Kagome.

Kagome sat and waited for the waiter to come back with her credit card. Sango sat in silence for a moment then finally she asked the question that had been burning on her brain the whole meal.

" Kagome are you and Inuyasha together now? I mean you guys came back holding hands." Sango spoke softly so only the two of them could hear.

" No, we are still just friends, but it was just some friendly flirting I think." Kagome giggled, she really did like Inuyasha.

" So what are you going to do about Hojo?" Sango didn't like the guy, just from the look of him.

" He is harmless." Kagome said as her stood to leave, the waiter handed Kagome her card and bowed. Kagome gave him a rather large tip and they left.

" Kagome I think you should tell you father about him, and have security put at you door. He sounded like a threat." Sango seemed to know what she was talking about.

" Fine, I'll have my Dad put some body guards there if that would help." Kagome finally gave in.

" Look there they are." Kagome waved to the group, and they ran to catch up.

" Where is Ayame and Koga?" Kagome wondered aloud.

" They went for a walk by themselves. Ahh young romance." Miroku said in a wishful tone. "Come on lover boy, let's me, you and RIN go find that thing you wanted earlier."

" What thing?" Miroku looked confused, but then got a death glare from both girls. " Oh that thing, ya we have to get the thing." Miroku ran from the girls and they followed. Which left Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves.

" That was weird, and predictable." Kagome laughed. " Come on Inuyasha I'll show ya my favorite place in the park." They walked in a comfortable silence.

" So did you come here often?" Inuyasha asked.

" Ya, everyday after school I would come here. It just reminds me of something before my accident you know. Being here is like being in a forest, and I was just drawn to it." Kagome finished and met eyes with Inuyasha, she blushed and turned away. Then she felt something warm slip into her hand, she blushed even more as she saw Inuyasha's hand in hers.

" I know what you mean, I rather be in the country side then the city. It feels more like home to me." Inuyasha said looking around, the sun was setting and everything around them held a golden glow. " You look beautiful." Inuyasha said to Kagome, who was taken back. She didn't know what to say, she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand.

" Here we are." They stood on top of a small hill, over looking the park pond. " This is the only natural nature left in Tokyo." Kagome said with a sigh, then she saw a duck tangled in some garbage, she ran down over the hill towards it.

" Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha followed behind her.

" Calm down ducky, I am going to help you." Kagome gently pulled the twine, and plastic that entangled the duck away. " There you go, now is that better." The duck quacked, and swam away. She through the garbage in a bin, which was no more then two feet away.

" Kagome that was a sweet thing to do." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome blushed at the current position they were in.

" It's funny the garbage bin was right there and yet a person was to lazy to use it." Kagome frowned.

" Kagome you are such a caring person, you care for the land, animals, and your friends." Inuyasha smiled as the brown eyed girl looked up at him.

" And you." These words were spoken softly, Inuyasha only could just hear them.

" Hey guys, we got to get going now. That enterprise project is due tomorrow." Kagome jumped as Ayame yelled down from the top of the hill.

" Alright be there in a minute." Inuyasha yelled back, Kagome started to walk towards the hill when she was pulled into a hug. Inuyasha bent down and whispered something in her ear, which made Kagome smile.

" Let's go." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand. They found everyone back at the entrance of the park. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran to Sango. Both walked behind the group chatting.

" He said he cared for you? What else?" Sango was interest in what Inuyasha had said.

" Ya, and he said when your ready, I'll be waiting." Kagome giggled.

" Omg, that is sweet, you know he has changed a lot since you came- I mean since I met him." Sango hoped that Kagome wasn't really paying attention to her.

" What?" Then she felt some thing. Kagome turned around and was met face to face with Hojo. He pulled a gun from his coat.

" If you are not mine, you are no ones." Sango jumped in front of Kagome as Hojo shot.

A/n: A but shorter then usual but the next chapter will be up soon! Anyway please Review!


	8. First Kiss

A/n: Hey people! Well this is the next chapter of my story. They might be a bit shorter from now on because I am back in school and don't have as much time as I would like to write. So here it is, have a good one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

" What?" Then she felt some thing. Kagome turned around and was met face to face with Hojo. He pulled a gun from his coat.

" If you are not mine, you are no ones." Sango jumped in front of Kagome as Hojo shot.

Chapter 8 **First Kiss**

Kagome pushed Sango down and felt the bullet graze her arm. She looked up to find that Hojo fled into the dark night. "Kagome, Sango are you two ok?" Inuyasha asked and started to inspect Kagome, he ripped off some of his shirt and tied it around Kagome's arm. Miroku was on the ground with Sango, who was fine only for a few cuts she got from the fall. " I'm fine Inuyasha, it's only a small cut." Inuyasha seemed panicked, but calmed down.

" Kagome you could have been killed." Sango got up and hugged her friend.

" What the hell were you thinking! Sango, you-you were going to take a bullet for me." A tear fell from Kagome's cheek.

" Well you are like a sister to me." Sango said letting go of Kagome. " I really think we should go back home."

" I agre..Inuyasha you're bleeding!" Kagome dashed to him, the bullet had hit him. She hadn't noticed it when he was making a fuss over her.

" We have to get you to the hospital." The group stood still.

" If you take me there the paparazzi will have a field day. I am not going to ruin your rep." Inuyasha hauled his jacket up over the wound and walked towards the hotel.

" Kagome I am going to call Sesshomaru have him meet us at the hotel." Rin said grabbing her cell phone. She spoke quickly on the phone and hung up. She looked down the street and up, and a few seconds later a van pulled up. " Get in." She commanded everyone.

Back at the hotel Sesshomaru was waiting for the group when they entered the suite. He seemed angry, Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the bathroom and pulled the large emergency aide kit from under the sink. Since they were not going to take Inuyasha to the hospital, she would remove the bullet herself. She had taken an indepth first aid course and she couldn't let anyone else take care of Inuyasha because it was her fault he got shot. Inuyasha didn't really seem fazed by the bullet in his arm, he grunt when Kagome removed it, and that was it. An hour later Kagome took Inuyasha to bed.

" It wasn't deep, so you should heal in no time." Kagome said relieved, standing over Inuyasha.

" Tell me what happened between you and hobo." Inuyasha asked softly, as he pulled her down on the bed with him.

" You don't want to hear about my emotional past, you need sleep." Kagome went to get up, but was stopped by his hand.

" Tell me Kagome, I really want to know." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes how could she refuse them.

" When I first got out of the hospital Hojo told me I was his girlfriend. All my friends but one said it was true, so I believed my other friends. You see I have a selective memory from before my accident, I remember certain things but there is a block of memories missing. From when I was about 15 till my accident." Kagome explained, Inuyasha just sat and listened. He rubbed Kagome's hand, and she smiled. It helped that he was supportive of her. " Well whenever I was with Hojo it just didn't seem right. It felt like I should have been with someone else. Like his touch was to soft, and when he tried to kiss me I felt sick to my stomach. One night I told him I didn't return his feelings. He tried to force himself on me and I knee him in the groin, then I told him to stay the hell away from me. After that he made my life living hell. Then I went to Canada." Kagome looked in his eyes and waited for Inuyasha's reaction.

" I am going to tear him to shreds, he is a low guy for even laying a hand on you." Inuyasha was about to get up, Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped. "Are you ok now?" He asked looking into her eyes.

" Ya, now that I have all you guys, and you." Kagome blushed.

" Kagome I know you said you don't want to date just yet, but I would like it if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night."

" Inuyasha I would love to join you for dinner." Kagome leaned in and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Kagome pulled away and blushed, she closed her eyes, an image flashed pasted her eyes. When she look at Inuyasha, and smiled.

" I met you before, before my accident, under the scared tree." Kagome said, she could see the image in her head, it was fuzzy but she could see her and Inuyasha under the scared tree. She could feel a warm feeling from before, a feeling of friendship and trust. " Inuyasha I remember you, we met standing under the Scared Tree. Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome looked angry.

" It could have sent you into shock. Is there anything else you remember?" Kagome thought hard but that's it, she shook her head. " Don't worry sooner or later it will all come back." Inuyasha wished it to be sooner.

Kagome drifted into a restless sleep images of Hojo pulling a gun of her crept through her mind. His face saddened, full of pain and fear. Kagome shot up in bed she hadn't noticed that when it happened.

" What if Hojo was put up to the shooting?" Kagome thought aloud. Memories flooded back to Kagome, ones that never made any sense. Her traveling with a group, being chased by demons, and Naraku. She had no idea what they meant, she felt scared, who what Kikyo and Naraku? Why did she remember those names!

The next day at school Kagome and Inuyasha had to present their enterprise project which Kagome had stayed up most of the night finishing with Inuyasha. They were first to present and it went well. They got a 96 percent, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. The teacher was paged to the office and left the class for a moment.

" Only 96? I thought Miss. Perfect would do better!"

" She might buy the other four marks later."

" I wouldn't say anything if I was you girls, if Inuyasha hears you he will freak." One girl turned to the other two and then faced the front again.

" Of course she has to come in here and steal our guys." Another added.

" She's a whore!"

" Should have took my warning." The girl moved to another seat on the other side of the class room as she saw Inuyasha stand.

" No Inuyasha it is my turn to defend myself." Kagome got up and went to stand in front of the girls. " Did I ever do anything to you?" She asked, no one answered her. " Did I ever make fun or call you obscene names?" Again no answer. " Did I ever talk to you before?" Silence. " Do you know what, that's what I thought. If you think I am just going to sit here and let you drag my dignity through the dirty, by the hell are you wrong. I have never met you girls in my life. I work hard for my grades, I have never given anyone a reason to doubt that. You all have money and power so why don't you go buy your grades and maybe you wouldn't be failing. Oh and one last thing I don't think Inuyasha was ever or ever will be any of yours guy. He's mine." Kagome turned on her heal and went back to her desk.

' Now that is the Kagome I know.' Inuyasha thought.

" Kagome where did that come from?" Sango looked shocked at her friend.

" I-I don't know." Kagome was surprised herself. The class soon ended and Kagome walked outside with Inuyasha.

" Hey Kagome are you coming over now and watching old movies with us?" Rin asked.

" Sorry Rin I have to go to some meetings with my father. Now I really got to run, I am going to be late. Inuyasha?" She looked to see him already gone towards the parking lot. She found him next to his bike talking to a girl with long black hair.

" See you tonight." He said as she walked away, he turned around slowly.

Kagome stood, she watched as the guy she liked set a date with another girl. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned on her heels and ran, she ran past all her friends, she ran towards the one place she know she would be alone.

" Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her. " Shit, she saw me with Kria, her mother owns a flower shop, she was going to drop the flowers off to the suite." Inuyasha said as he jumped on his bike to catch Kagome. ' Where would she have gone?' Inuyasha thought, that's when it hit him.

Kagome sat on the cool grass, she know that Inuyasha was now on his way here. She could feel it, he would follow her. Kagome didn't know why she was so upset, it's not like her and Inuyasha were official or anything. She thought her truly cared for her.

" Why did you leave me for her? Why for Kikyo?" Kagome shouted, pain, an old pain ran through her vain's.

" Kagome I didn't leave you for her." Inuyasha said softly as he neared her.

" Yes you did, you left me for her many times, when I needed you most. You ran after her like a lost puppy." Kagome stood angry, pain and sadness filled her heart. Kagome 's head spun parts of the past arose to the surface. Inuyasha made his was slowly to Kagome.

" Kagome that's only the half of it, please forgive me, that girl back there was only a flower deliverer. I wanted to buy you flowers for tonight." Inuyasha was now standing in front of Kagome, he pulled her gently into his arms. She tried to push him away but couldn't, she leaned on his shoulder and cried.

" I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes shot open, what happened next was unexpected. Kagome gently kiss Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her back. Kagome closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were brighter, her smile wider. Inuyasha was still holding her.

" I remember." She whispered softly.

A/n: Again sorry another short chapter, but anyway please **review**.


	9. Forgotten Love

A/n: I am sooo sorry for not updating and I am not going to make any excuses, so on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

Ending of last chapter:

" I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes shot open, what happened next was unexpected. Kagome gently kiss Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her back. She fainted, when she awoke, her eyes were brighter, her smile wider. Inuyasha was still holding her.

" I remember." She whispered softly

**Chapter 9 Forgotten Love**

" Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's head spun as memories from before her accident flooded back to her, some were clear to her, while others not so much. She smiled at Inuyasha and started to cry. She knew it was now going to be weeks of things triggering memories and it would probably get annoying to all, but she didn't care.

" Inuyasha I missed you! I thought I had lost you forever, you were the thing missing from my life this whole time. Everything is still so fuzzy, but I remember us." Kagome kissed Inuyasha's lips, she ran her hand through his hair and moved them to where his ears should have been. So many things buzzed through her head. " How...? I need you to tell me everything!" Kagome sat on the ground, she took sharp breaths. This was almost to much for her, she didn't know what to do.

" There is a lot of things you need to catch up on." Inuyasha chuckled, he took Kagome's hand in his. " I thought I had lost you, and now I have you back." Inuyasha kissed her hand. Some many questions ran through Kagome's mind. How did Inuyasha and the gang get her? His appearance? How does he know all about the modern world? What happened to the jewel? Where was Shippo? That's when it hit her, Kagome was about to miss the most important meeting of her life. If she didn't get there it could mean Kenji taking over the hotel.

" Inuyasha my meeting, I need to get to it!" Inuyasha laughed, just regaining her memories and she is still thinking about other people. " You could come with me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

" Feh, you know I am going with you."

' Now that's my Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she jogged with Inuyasha.

" We were closer then ever before, after the battle you asked me to stay with you, then-then.." It was still a bit fuzzy what had happened next, Kagome was trying to talk out her memories as they jogged.

" Shh, you have lots of time to remember, all that matters now wrench is that you are back with me." Inuyasha said.

" Wrench, now that something I haven't heard in a long time." Kagome sighed as she got on Inuyasha's bike, she now realized what riding the bike reminded her of the rides on Inuyasha's back. They pulled into the hotel and walked hand in hand to the board room. Kagome straightened her clothes as she opened the door and walked in.

" Excuse my tardiness, traffic is terrible at this time of day. I hope you don't mind, Inuyasha is my partner in school and I thought it would be a good idea if he sat in on a meeting." Kagome said the faces that were now staring at her.

" No problem my dear, now why don't you and Inuyasha take a seat and I will fill you in." Kagome's father noticed something different about Kagome. It was like a spark had been relit in her eyes. " Kagome you know my business associates, we were just discussing the future of my hotel, and since you still need some time we have decide that it would be best if you would join me twice a week in the office to see how everything works. We want you to know this business inside, out before you even try to take over running it. Running Higurashi Shrine Hotel is like being in a tank of sharks, they will eat you up if you let them. We chose you as the heiress because we think that you will stay pure, and not let the money and power go to your head. We all have faith in you Kagome. " Kagome nodded her head, now it was her turn to talk, she grinned at Kenji who sat across from her. His face was set like stone, and he eyes like ice.

" Father, I have a announcement." Kagome cleared her troat " Fellow board members over the past weeks as I have attended these meetings I have come to an understanding that in the future I will have to be married, as one of the agreements in my mothers will, for me to take over the hotel." Kagome took a short breath and looked at Inuyasha, he nodded his head. " If I am take over, Inuyasha shall be my partner." Kagome sat down and looked into the faces of the people sitting around her.

" Kagome are you sure he is the one?" Kagome father asked her.

" Yes, I have never been so sure about anything in my life." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

" Well then that settles it, Inuyasha you shall be my Kagome's partner." The meeting went on and Kagome found it hard to pay attention, she has just found her true love again. She also couldn't wait to find the gang and tell them that she remembered them. Kagome looked across at Kenji who had been staring at her instead of the presentation in front of him. He seemed infuriated, his body read cool and calm, but his eyes betrayed his body. They tried to pierce through Kagome's soul, but Kagome didn't let him intimidate her. He would never do that again, Kagome felt a new spirit running in her vain's. She decided she was going to get the evidence she needed and then turn him over to the law.

Finally he meeting ended and Kagome jumped from her seat as they switched the lights back on. She had been in a daze, everyone looked at her not knowing to laugh or not. Inuyasha chuckled at his girl, and the rest of the room let loose. Kagome even gave a giggle herself, nothing could ruin her mood. She mingled for a few minutes and then left with Inuyasha. Kagome ran to her suite, she needed to grab something before she went to see the group and tell them the news.

" Inuyasha I just need to grab a box from my room." Kagome stopped outside Kenji's room. " What's that noise?" Kagome never heard it before, but this was the first time Kenji has ever left his door open.

" Kagome I'm home." Kagome turned around to see her dad smiling. " I am glad you finally got your memories back." Kagome's father hugged her tight.

" I am too." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

" So we will hold a press conference tomorrow to announce the news. Then we have to make it official on paper, and well there is lots of time for all this business. Now I would like you tonight to get lots of sleep, oh and Inuyasha wear something formal tomorrow. My little girl, she has grown up, I am finally glad you're happy." Kagome hugged her Dad and walked to her room.

" He's really proud of you." Inuyasha said as he shut the door

" This day has been crazy I haven't had a moment to think. I want to shout from the roof tops 'I got my memory back Tokyo'." Kagome flopped back onto her bed, she took a deep breath in. She didn't know what to do with herself, to much information is being crammed into her brain.

" Come on I want to go see everyone." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and carried a box under her arm. Inuyasha stooped her before she reached the door, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. Kagome's heart melted she never imagined that they would be together like this, before the final battle. He pulled away. " I never thought we would be together, with Kikyou around, but this time you picked me." Kagome said.

" Kagome I never saw what I had before me until it was almost to late." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his. " Kagome I-" Inuyasha's phone started to ring, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Every time her and Inuyasha shared a moment a phone rang or someone interrupted them. " It's Sango she wants to know it your going over or not?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

" I just got to change." She shout and was on her way to her closet. " So Inuyasha do you think I should wear my old school uniform." Kagome giggled.

" Now that reminds me of the past." Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she walked out the closet with a pair of hip-huggers, and a white beaded halter top. " You look amazing." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and went to his suite.

" Sango I remember!" Kagome shouted as she burst through the door. Sango came running out of her bedroom.

" What?!" She shook her head.

" I remember! I remember you guys!" Kagome ran to her best friend, tears streamed down their faces. " How could I have forgotten my best friend!" By now everyone was gathered around Kagome and Sango. Kagome gave everyone a hug and then they all settled in the living room. Inuyasha sat with his arm around Kagome. No one knew what to say, they were all speechless, Kagome couldn't think. That's when she remembered the video that she had gotten in the box with her mother's will.

" That's the dvd we-" Miroku stopped as Sango elbowed him in the stomach.

" Go on Kagome put it on." Rin urged her on, Kagome put the dvd on and pressed play.

" Hi Kagome sweetie, I know right now it is a difficult time in your life, so me and your friends put this little reminder together for you." Kagome smiled, it was her mother, she had almost forgotten what her voice sounded like." The first part of the dvd was a slide show, pictures from Kagome's child hood right up to when she had lost her memories. She watched as pictures from the feudal era past across the screen, then black.

" HI KAGOME!" Shippo yelled into the camera. " I miss you, but your mom told me that as soon as you get better I will see you again! She said you would have some art supplies for me! I hope you get better soon!" Kagome laughed as Shippo jumped down from the stool her had been perched. Then Sango sat down.

" Kagome, I don't really know what to say to you right now." Sango looked at the floor.

" Go on Sango." Kagome's mother was heard in the back round.

" I went to see you in the hos-pit-ul, I think that's the name, but you were just staring at the wall. I know you don't remember us because of the shock, but I just want to say I will try my best to help you. You are my sister and will forever be engraved in my heart. You helped me in my time of need and now I must help you in yours." Sango wiped a small tear from her face, and got up. Next it was Miroku.

" Lady Kagome, I just love all the beautiful women in this time, but none will bear my children. Sorry that was just a little joke!" Miroku put his hands up. " Please wake up, we all need you."

Next Kagome's brother, Mother and Grandfather sat down, they told a few stories and said something sweet. Last was Inuyasha the room was silent, everyone seemed to be holding their breath, except for Inuyasha he stared at Kagome wondering what was going through her head.

" Kagome I know right now you have no idea who I am, or you are just remembering who I am. I am sorry for all those times I hurt you and I promise if you could forgive me I will make you the happiest woman in this world. I may be a half-breed, but if you can see it in you heart to forgive me, I will..Kagome I need you." Inuyasha's ears dropped, and he disappeared.

" I love you dear." Kagome mother's voice ended the dvd.

" Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked.

" This has been the best day of my life, I got my family back, and Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her heart felt like a big hole has been filled. " Wait! How did all you guys get here? Where's Shippo and Kohaku? Kaede, wait she is not here is she." Kagome blurted out everything at once no one knew where to start.

" Kaede stayed in the past to help the people." Sango said calmly. " As for Shippo and Kohaku both live here in the hotel just not with us, yet. We are waiting for the bigger suite to open up, so they stay with right below us, they are up here all the time but I couldn't let Shippo and Kohaku see you yet so."

" We used the jewel to get us here Kagome, after the final battle you suffered from what Naraku had done, so we wished our group could pass through the well like you. So here we are." Miroku gave a little smile.

" So since we got here your mother taught us all about the modern time and she had a tutor come to us everyday to teach us. Sesshomaru learned like five times quicker then any of us, within this year he has become a very powerful man in Japan. This was all before you came home, when you got home we had to move to a small house down the street. Then well we all enter the business school a bit late, then we waited for you to come." Rin spoke quick and was ready to jumped form her seat in Sesshomaru's lap.

" There is so much I need to know." Kagome shock her head. ' I have missed so much.' She sighed.

" Don't worry Kagome in time you will know everything." Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder.

" Which reminds me shouldn't you two be getting ready for dinner?" Ayame grinned at the pair, both blushed.

" Ok, Inuyasha I am going to go get ready with the girls come for me in a bit." Kagome giggled and got up. He grabbed her wrist gently and she turned to look at him, Inuyasha gave her a little wink.

" I can't believe this." Kagome said looking at her self in the mirror, she wore a yellow, rhine stoned, halter, chiffon dress. It clung to her body in just the right places and cut at a angle to the floor. Her hair was curled, and left down, the girls stood behind her.

" Kagome you look amazing." Sango hugged her friend. " We better go Inuyasha should be here any moment."

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door Kenji answered, who looked infuriated by his presence. Inuyasha brushed past him and into the kitchen, just as Mr. Higurashi walked in. He stared at his step-son, who took another gulp of his drink and left the room.

" Inuyasha sit please." Kagome's father offered Inuyasha a seat. " I need to have a chat with you."

A/n Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please forgive my prolonged update but be nice and review:D


	10. First Date

A/n: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. Well here is it, chapter 10. Enjoy and don't be lazy, review. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with.

**Ending of last chapter:**

**Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door Kenji answered, who looked infuriated by his presence. Inuyasha brushed past him and into the kitchen, just as Mr. Higurashi walked in. He stared at his step-son, who took another gulp of his drink and left the room. **

**" Inuyasha sit please." Kagome's father offered Inuyasha a seat. " I need to have a chat with you."**

Chapter 10** First Date**

" Sir, if you would like me to have Kagome home early that is no problem. We are going to Mandarin Oriental for dinner and then maybe for a walk afterwards." Inuyasha didn't want Kagome's father to worry.

" Well that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about, but the other thing is I want you to understand that is it very important that you take care of my little girl. I could have body guard's follow you two tonight if that's alright with you? Another thing is Inuyasha I know you fairly well from the letters I received from my wife and over the past few months we have gotten to know each other, but I need to know what your intentions are for my daughter?" He looked at Inuyasha intently.

" Sir, you and I both know Kagome would not like having body guard's , and I can assure you that no harm will ever come of her. I would never let anything happen to her, she is my-I hope to have a future with your daughter if I have your permission." Inuyasha's voice held so much emotion, he had to stop speaking. Inuyasha could only hope that her father saw him as a fine mate.

" That will be fine." Mr. Higurashi could see it in Inuyasha's eyes, the same thing he felt for Kagome's mother.

"Am I interrupting anything." Kagome walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha looked at her, she looked stunning. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha wore a black suit and red tie, his hair was left lose and he looked amazing.

" You look beautiful." Inuyasha walked to Kagome and kissed her hand, she blushed.

" Well you two better get going." Mr. Higurashi hugged his daughter. " Good-night."

" Good-night Dad, don't worry I wont be out to late." Kagome put her spring coat on and followed Inuyasha out the door. They entered the elevator, and Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha he looked incredible.

" Kagome can I ask you something?" Inuyasha looked down at the remarkable woman by his side. He couldn't believe such an amazing creature could be with him. He only hoped that she knew he loved her, even if he hasn't said it in so many words.

" You just did." Kagome giggled, but then stopped when she saw the seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes. God how she loved those eyes, she could drown in them.

" Do you remember the final battle?"

" Yes." Kagome looked at the floor, that's one thing she will never forget again.

" That's all I wanted to know." That's all he needed to know.

" Inuyasha how am I going to ride on the back of your bike dressed like this?" Kagome laughed at herself, she should've worn something more suitable for riding.

" Who said we were taking a bike." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome out into the main lobby, which was unusual for them.

" Inuyasha we never go this way?" Kagome wondered what he had planned. The exited the front door, and a black sports car was waiting for them. A couple of cameras flashed, and Kagome smiled. She didn't mind the paparazzi capturing this moment, she was happy.

" I thought tonight we would travel in a different style." Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha, they got in the car and drove away from the hotel.

" Inuyasha where are you ears? And why is you hair black?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, she needed to know.

" Well Sesshomaru came up with a mixture that causes us to look like we are human, but if we stop taking it our daemonic features will return." Inuyasha explained.

" So that day you saved me from falling down the well your eyes golden, so you need to take another dose." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

" That's right."

They arrived at the restaurant without a hitch and was shown to a private table. The table was far enough from prying ears not to hear a word of their conversation, but close enough to see who else was in the restaurant.

" Good evening Sir and Madame, and welcome to the Mandarin Oriental. My name is Zay and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with our wonderful wine menu?"

" I will just have a water please." Kagome decided after what had happened last time she wouldn't drink tonight or maybe ever again. Inuyasha said no and for Zay to start dinner. Zay bowed and walked away. " Inuyasha what do you have planned?" Kagome looked at him, he couldn't help but grin. The restaurant was beautiful, she couldn't describe it to someone if she tried.

" You will see."

Kagome sat back into her seat, and sighed, she couldn't eat anymore. Not even if they forced her. Inuyasha had planned a five course meal consisting of some of her favorite foods. He had been polite and even slowed down eating, he had changed a lot over the past year. Kagome felt so guilty for not being there when Inuyasha needed her the most.

" Inuyasha thank you for this lovely dinner." She reached across the table and put her hands over his. Inuyasha could see something was troubling this fair and gentle creature that sat across from him. " Inuyasha I am sorry for not being there for you, if I hadn't jumped to conclusions I wouldn't have lost my memories. If I had just spoken to you this whole thing could have been avoided and maybe my mother, brother and Grandpa would still be alive. Things could have been different, you and the gang wouldn't have to come here and adjusted to all these new things." Kagome stopped as Inuyasha placed his finger on her lips.

" Kagome none of this is your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Once Naraku put that enchantment over you before he perished...I can't even blame him any more, I should have been more open with you. Maybe you wouldn't have misunderstood what happened with me and Kikyou." Inuyasha gave Kagome a comforting smile.

" Let's get out of here." Kagome gave Inuyasha one of her smiles, that could melt any guys heart. Inuyasha paid the bill and he led Kagome back to the car but before they could get in her blind folded her. " Inuyasha now where are you taking me?" He never said a word, but she trusted him.

Inuyasha drove for what seemed to be forever, but in reality was only a few minutes. He stopped the car and went to let Kagome out. He led her through an area which Kagome could tell was not paved. He stopped and stood behind her taking off her blind fold. In front of Kagome was blanket, a small fire was burning brightly, and a yellow back pack was off to the side of the blanket. Kagome turned and through herself into Inuyasha's arms.

" How did you do all this?" Kagome was astonished.

" Well with a little help from some very good friends, and a bit of imagination." Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile. Three bodies quietly left the bush they were hiding behind. Kagome smiled she knew who they were, it was just like old times.

" This is the spot you took me the day we skipped morning classes." Kagome said remembering that day well.

" Ya it is where I would like to build a house someday, far enough away from the city. This way it's more like home." Inuyasha said lokking around the area, even though all her could see was darkness.

" Where did you find my back pack?" Kagome laughed a little all those times she had stuffed that bag with supplies to bring back to the past.

" You left it back in the past with me and I kept it for you." Inuyasha smiled.

" You didn't have to do all this-Inuyasha I have missed you so much, I felt empty without you." Kagome buried her face into his shoulder. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her down on the blanket, then lid down next to her.

" Kagome when I lost you, you don't know how much it hurt and knowing the fact that I caused you such pain, hurt me even more. When I found you and you looked at me your eyes were blank, you felt cold, it was like you had lost your soul and then when you asked me who I was it sent me over the edge. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before it was too late, I couldn't believe I didn't protect you from Naraku. I had let him hurt you, and then that demon almost had you. I almost got lost in all my pain and frustration, but then you saved me." Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome, she seemed confused.

" How could I do that?" Kagome had no idea what he was talking about.

" One day while walking down the street, I saw you and your friend walking, I over heard you telling her of a dream that you had. In your dream a man in a red suit and silver hair saves you, that man was me, that's when I realized you would be ok. That's when I knew you would remember. Well Kagome what I want to tell you is that I am sorry." Inuyasha took a moment.

" Inuyasha none of it was your fault, but now it's over, I just want to forget that day forever and we have each other now." But Kagome knew she would never forget, forget the hurt and pain of that day. Kagome was now in Inuyasha's arms, her head laid on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and it seemed to calm her. The cool night breeze blow softly through the grass, Inuyasha reached over to the yellow back pack and pulled out a blanket and through it over them.

" Kagome, I missed you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

" I missed you too." Kagome kiss Inuyasha softly. She pulled away and looked at the sky, her face was flush.

Inuyasha turned her face towards his, his other hand moved to the small of her back. Gently he pulled Kagome towards him she stopped mere inches from his lips, she looked in his eyes they held many emotions, but the one she could make out is love. He closed the gap between them, their lips came crashing together with much passion and love. They broke apart gasping for air, Kagome stared at Inuyasha he was amazing. Kagome again looked up at the sky, a drop of water fell on her nose. Then the heavens opened up and rain spilled to the ground. Kagome stood up, her body become more wet by the second, but she didn't care. The rain felt so nice against her body, Inuyasha wrapped the blanket around her body.

" Kagome come on." Inuyasha had her back pack, he took her hand and started to jog to the car. In the end Inuyasha carried Kagome to the car, her heels kept getting stuck in the mud. Soon enough they were back at Kagome's suite.

" Dad?" Kagome gave a shout as she walked through the door, but all she got was a note on the table. ' Gone playing cards. Dad.' " Inuyasha it seems we are all alone." Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

" It seems so." Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome's lips, but soon it turn into a fiery battle as Kagome wrestled Inuyasha's tongue. They broke apart and smile, Inuyasha look at Kagome, her dress was now clinging to her body.

" We should get out of these wets clothes." Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha smiled, she pulled him towards her room. She stopped. " What's that noise?" Kagome pushed opened the door to Kenji's room.

Inuyasha listened carefully. " Kagome let me check it out." Inuyasha walked forward into the room, Kagome followed a few steps behind. Inuyasha pointed to a closet, he opened the door and his mouth dropped. Kagome stood shocked, two rows of screens lined the inside wall of the walk in closet.

" He's been watching us, that jerk has been-" Kagome felt sick to her stomach, she gagged. There were cameras all over the house three in her room.

" Come on Kagome we need to get out of here, we can't do anything at the moment." Inuyasha's blood boiled, he wanted to shred the room to pieces, but that wouldn't prove anything.

" You're right, I need to get those damn things out of my room." Kagome froze.

" Good damn girl, taking my fucking hotel! She doesn't deserve it, what has she done-" Kagome heard Kenji as he entered the suite. He stopped, Kagome was sure he noticed the blanket in the hallway. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the balcony, he silently opened the door and shut them as they walked out onto it.

" Get on." Kagome watched Inuyasha kneel down, she was confused for a second then it hit her. She pulled up her dress and jumped on his back, Inuyasha sprang onto her balcony, he opened the door with his key and they fell onto the bed. Kagome heard Kenji's bed room door slam.

" You know I always hated this clock Inuyasha I think it's time for a new one." Kagome casually picked up a clock off the side of her desk, and through it in the trash. She walked into her closet and grabbed some clothes. " Here put these on, I was going to give them to you as a gift for being so nice to me, but since you are soaked." Kagome walked back into her closet, Inuyasha heard a crash.

" Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha ran into the closet and saw a glass picture frame was broke.

" Ya I was reaching for those silk pj's and I knocked it over." Kagome smiled. " Now get out so I can change, I'll clean this up in the morning."

" Damn it." Inuyasha heard Kenji yelling from his room.

Inuyasha could now see what Kagome was doing, she was destroying the micro-sized hidden cameras. Inuyasha looked at the tv, something was blinking on the DVD player. He walked over to it, but stopped when Kagome came out of the closet. He would check it out later, when she wasn't around.

" Inuyasha let's watch a movie, your choice." Kagome said as she walked out of the closet. She jumped on her bed and settled in while Inuyasha put a movie in and joined her on the bed. Soon enough Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He pulled a blanket up over them and fell asleep to the soft sound of Kagome's breath.

A/n Anyway here is the next chapter sorry for the delay, please review, or else...Muwuhahaha


	11. Reunion

A/n: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update! Please forgive me. Well here is it, chapter 11. Enjoy and don't be lazy, review. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and any characters that are created by it. If you try and steal them I will send my trusty beta after you. I am warning you she is not one to be messed with. Haha

**Ending of Last Chapter:**

" Inuyasha let's watch a movie, your choice." Kagome said as she walked out of the closet. She jumped on her bed and settled in while Inuyasha put a movie in and joined her on the bed. Soon enough Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He pulled a blanket up over them and fell asleep to the soft sound of Kagome's breath.

Chapter 11 **Reunion**

"_Why can't he love me?" Kagome asked herself as she looked at herself in the river. " He is always running after her and this time is the last. I can't take it anymore, I am finished. The darkness approaches." Kagome stood, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Sango stood behind her now, she had been watching her. Before Naraku was killed he sprayed Kagome with a strange powder, and it was only now two days later that she was showing the effects of it. _

" _Kagome, you and Inuyasha need to talk about what happened. I have been trying to tell you myself, but you are just not listening. Snap out of this." Sango pleaded with her, she had been like this since she watched Inuyasha follow Kikyo again. " This isn't you, it's that spell, it is feeding on your hurt, please snap out of it." Sango shook Kagome for what seemed like the thousandth time. _

" _Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards her as he watched her fall, and then he took her in his arms. She was still awake, but was fading fast._

" _Inuyasha why did you hurt me again?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper. The words cut into Inuyasha like a knife. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he did and now he had to try and fix it._

" _Kagome it is not what you are thinking, I was saying good-bye to Kikyo. She has gone on into the after life, and she wanted me to be there. I wasn't going with her, I want to stay here with you. I don't love Kikyo, Kagome don't leave." Inuyasha watched as two of his own tears dropped onto Kagome's face. It was the second tome in his life he had ever cried. _

" _I want to stay with you, but it hurts." Kagome seemed to be fighting against herself, she was fighting the spell placed on her. It was suppose to kill her, but she was fighting it. " Inuyasha never forget me, ok. Promise you will find me again and help me live again." Inuyasha nodded his head, and with that Kagome closed her eyes. The next time she opened them they were blank._

" _Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked he hadn't let her out of his site since she passed out two weeks before._

" _Who are you?" _

Kagome awoke with a start, she practically jumped from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha pulled her close, he calmed her down, whispering into her ear. Kagome wasn't sure if she had had a dream or went back in time.

" Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

" I just had a dream or a memory just came back, it was terrible. It was like I was watching from the outside, and I could see everything that was going on. I could see the hurt and worry in your eyes Inuyasha when I asked you who you were. All I could see was the pain in them as you held me close when the spell started to kill me. Inuyasha I would be dead only for what you told me." Kagome sat up when it hit her, Kikyo choose to go on into the after life. She had asked Inuyasha to go with her, that's when she got upset and ran off.

" Kagome I should have been upfront with you then, and for now on no more hiding how I feel, or secrets. I have changed a lot over this past year, I have matured and now I hope some day in the future you will take me as your husband." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he was now sitting up with her.

" You are still the same in many ways Inuyasha, cause if you think after that meeting yesterday I wouldn't marry you some day then you would insane." Kagome felt it was now everything for once would be fine, she would get to be happy and live her life.

" Kagome I never asked you officially, would you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha knew it was silly, but he still wanted to hear her say yes.

" Hmm, let me think, naw." Inuyasha looked down and Kagome giggled. " Of course I will be your girlfriend."

Inuyasha brought his lips to Kagome's, she relaxed into his touched, she kissed him with passion. Inuyasha brought his hand to the small of her back and gently laid her back down into the bed. Their kiss soon turned into one of fiery passion, neither one giving into the other. Inuyasha ran his down her side, which earned him a moan from Kagome. Kagome ran her hands over his back, and Inuyasha then deepened the kiss. His hands wandered to her stomach, and under her silk shirt.

" Kagome, you up yet." Her father asked, while knocking on the door. Kagome again nearly jumped out of her skin.

" Yes Dad, I'll be out in a few minutes." Kagome trying to control her voice as Inuyasha ran his finger in little circles on her stomach.

" Ok, I need to talk to you two." Her Dad walked away from the door, Kagome's mouth dropped her father knew Inuyasha was in the room with her.

" I guess we now have to get up." Inuyasha said pulling himself away from Kagome.

" Umhum, can you pass me my robe, it's on the chair." Kagome asked, Inuyasha handed it to her and she got up. " Let's go and see what he has to say." They walked out into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them.

" So I see we had a guest last night." Kagome's father said turning around with two cups of coffee in his hand.

" Dad it is not what you think, nothing like that happened." Kagome quickly explained.

" I know Kagome, I trust you to make good decisions. I came in to check on you last night and found you two asleep on the bed. I don't mind as long as that's all it is, sleeping." Mr. Higurashi looked serious. " We are going to have the press conference this evening and announce that you have made a decision and will be taking over the co-CEO position of the hotel, with Inuyasha as you partner. Are you sure-" Kagome cut off her father.

" Dad I have never been so sure about something in my life. I have been in love with Inuyasha for three years, and now that I have him I will never going to let him slip away." Kagome stared at Inuyasha who was lightly blushing. He wasn't used to this yet, him and Kagome were a couple.

" I see, well then I have a meeting in ten minutes, and be here at 5:00pm. I need to go over procedure and some other routine things before the press conference."

" Ok, see you then." Kagome got up and kissed her father on the cheek.

" Now Inuyasha lets eat some breakfast then go to your place." Kagome started eating, without even really chewing.

" I never thought I would say this, but Kagome slow down." Inuyasha laughed.

" Sorry, I just want to talk to Sango so bad." Kagome giggled and shoved another fork full of food into her mouth. " I am going to go get a shower." She got up and ran to her room, but banged right into Kenji.

" Watch were you are fucking going whore." Kenji snapped at her.

" Kenji what is you problem? I have never done anything to you." Kagome just stared at him, she felt sorry for him more then anything.

" You stole my god damn hotel, you little whore and your wimp of a man out there." Kenji was now in Kagome's face, but she didn't back down.

" I can't steal something that was never yours to begin with." Kagome looked him straight in the eye.

" You little bitch." Kenji brought his hand back.

" I think you better watch your mouth around my woman." Inuyasha had grabbed Kenji's wrist and now had it twisted behind his back and pushed him into the wall. " If you ever call her a whore again I will put you in the hospital or six feet under." Inuyasha whispered in his ear. He reached into Kenji's pocket and pulled out a tape recorded. " Just as I thought, tsk tsk Kenji trying to get dirt on you own sister." Inuyasha passed it to Kagome.

" Kagome he wont be around forever." Kenji sneered.

" Oh, I think he will." Kagome walked towards her room. " As for you I highly doubt it."

" Stay the hell away from her." Inuyasha said once more and let go of Kenji.

" Inuyasha you should watch your back or something bad might happen to you or your future wife. I might just sneak into her room some night and show her how a real man feels." Kenji laughed, he sounded just like Naraku. Inuyasha turned and slammed Kenji into the wall again with his arm across his throat.

" You listen here you little bastard!" Something flicker in Inuyasha's eyes and Kenji saw it, it sent shivers down his spine. " If you even lay a god damn hand on her I will tear you to shreds, they wont be able to recognize your bloody body."

" Inuyasha, you still here?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the bathroom, she felt amazing, even after the altercation with her step-brother.

" Ya, how long are you going to be?" Inuyasha needed to get back to his place and talk to Sesshomaru.

" Not to long just got to change into something." Kagome walked into her closet, it still amazed her how much clothes she had. She grabbed a pair of dark blue silver jeans, and a green and white shirt.

" So Sango, you and Miroku?" Kagome said leaning on the bed. She had been chatting with the girls for the past couple of hours. They had filled Kagome in on almost everything that had happened while she had no memory.

" It just kind of happened. Like you thought it would, but at first it was hard. He was still the same old Miroku, but instead of paying attention to other women it was all focused on me. Which at the time was a big shock." Sango said, her and Miroku starting dating a month after they came to the future. She was sure he would ask her to marry him any day now.

" That's amazing Sango." Kagome smiled she looked around at the group and it just felt natural to be there.

" I suppose I should tell you what happen to me." Rin said. Kagome seemed confused, she knew Rin looked a lot older then when she had last seen her. " Ok well you know the story or me and Sesshomaru, what you don't know is that I have been under a spell the whole time."

" What? That doesn't make any sense at all." Kagome said.

" Let me explain." Rin said calmly. " When I was about 18 a spell was put on me by a demon that reversed the aging process, it sent me back to the childhood I missed out on. I ended up going back to age 8, but the only way for the spell to break and return to my normal age and maturity was for me to die. Then when I was killed by Naraku in the final battle it broke the spell and I awoke being myself again." Rin smiled and Kagome was speechless.

" So you mean to tell me that the whole time you where traveling with Sesshomaru you were an 18 year old stuck in an 8 year old body and didn't know it." Kagome was trying to understand it.

" I know it seems crazy, but it is true." Rin giggled a little. " When the spell finally broke and I was returned to my normal self it wasn't long before Sesshomaru and I fell in love. He finally got to see the real me." Rin sighed and got up.

" Where you going?" Sango asked.

" To see my love." She answered walking out the door.

" Speaking of which I must go find Koga." Ayame got up and bounced out of the room.

" So how did that one happen?" Kagome asked Sango.

" I don't really know." Sango started too laughed. Kagome looked out the window, she felt so happy and content, but she wished her family was still alive. Not a day went by that Kagome didn't wish for her mother, brother and grandfather to walk through the door again.

" Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Kagome jumped from the bed and ran in the hallway.

" Shippo!" Kagome was tackled down by the boy. " You have grown so much."

" You know it's about time you remembered me." Shippo said with a smile. He wasn't the small little fox demon that Kagome remembered from so long ago. He was now the size of a 10 year old boy.

" I know Shippo, I missed you." Kagome said as she walked with the boy to the living room.

" Well I hope once you and Inuyasha get married I can come live with you two." Shippo blurted out. " Then you wouldn't miss me." He looked up at Kagome with bright eyes, and she knew that someday she was going to adopt Shippo as her own.

" You know you can Shippo." Kagome said.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the kitchen as she played with Shippo. He couldn't wait to make Kagome his wife, his mate for life. Inuyasha snapped back to reality when his brother gave him a small punch in the shoulder. Miroku snickered which earned him a punch in the ribs.

" Ow." Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru.

" Inuyasha pay attention." Sesshomaru face was cold like stone, but in his eyes you could see just a little twinkle. He looked to Rin who winked at him, Sesshomaru allowed a small smile.

" I am." Inuyasha snapped.

" It's all set little brother, now all we need to do is take Kenji down and Kagome can have her family back."

" I will talk to Kagome tonight." Inuyasha said looking back to his love.

Sesshomaru was now watching with Inuyasha and Miroku, as Sango, Rin, and Kagome watched Sango's brother and Shippo play a game on the floor.

A/n: So that's all for now! Sorry again for taking so long.


	12. Missing You

A/n Sorry everyone that it took so long to update, I have been in a writing slump for a while but I am back. Please forgive me and don't forget to review.

Ending of Last Chapter:

" It's all set little brother, now all we need to do is take Kenji down and Kagome can have her family back."

" I will talk to Kagome tonight." Inuyasha said looking back to his love.

Sesshomaru was now watching with Inuyasha and Miroku, as Sango, Rin, and Kagome watched Sango's brother and Shippo play a game on the floor.

Chapter 12 Missing you

Kagome smiled as Shippo showed her the scrap book of pictures he made while she had no memory. She really felt like crying, she felt bad for leaving Shippo and the others when they really needed her. Especially Inuyasha who gave up his first love to be with her, Kagome almost felt bad for Kikyo now because she knew what it felt like to hear the one you love is with another.

" Kagome can you promise me something?" Shippo asked as he looked up at her.

" Whatever you want." Kagome said.

" Promise you will never leave me again. I felt like I lost another mom and I don't want to lose you. You are like a mom to me." Shippo turned his head, he didn't want Kagome too see him cry because he was a man now, well he thought he was.

" Shippo I promise you I will never leave you again and when me and Inuyasha get married we are going to adopt you, so you will never be alone again." Kagome pulled Shippo into a hug and wiped his tears away.

" Shippo it's time to take your medicine." Inuyasha called from the kitchen, before Shippo could answer Kagome.

" Thank you, Kagome." Shippo said running to the kitchen as Kagome followed.

" What medicine is this?" Kagome asked confused, Shippo was healthy.

" Just watch." Inuyasha also took a glass. That's when Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were golden and he had streaks of silver in his hair.

" Holy crap." Kagome was amazed as she watch both Shippo and Inuyasha turn back into there human form, seeing Shippo for the first time. He didn't look much different, except his tail was now gone along with his pointed ears and fangs, but his beautiful green eyes stayed the same, and Kagome was glad. " So you guys are going to pretend that you have some rare disease or something to hide your true form." Kagome looked at around to the group.

" Very smart girl you have there brother, make sure you don't screw it up this time." With that said Sesshomaru went to Rin and they walked out of the room hand in hand.

" Bye guys." She yelled back to her friends as she walked out the door.

" Don't worry brother this time I wont." Inuyasha said knowing all to well his brother would hear him as he walked out the door.

" Inuyasha I think I am going to freshen up before the press conference, when you are dressed come over ok."

" Ok, I will be over in ten minutes." Inuyasha said kissing her on the cheek, making Kagome blush. She wasn't used to Inuyasha showing his feelings, especially since they were in front of their friends. Kagome gave Shippo a hug and said good bye to the rest.

5 minutes later

" What the hell do you wear to a press conference?" Kagome said to herself as she stood in her closet. " Dad!" She yelled, he came running into her room. Kagome had left her door unlocked since Kenji was off being a crack head a few floors down.

" What is it Baby G?" He asked.

" What do you wear to a press conference?"

" Well seeing who you are something classy but fashionable." Her dad answered he really didn't know what else to tell her. This was one of those times Kagome need her mom around to help her.

" I wish mom was here." Kagome felt a wave over sadness wash over her. " I really miss her dad."

" I wish she was here to my baby girl, I love you Kagome, I really hope you know that. I did all of this for you."

" I know dad, I know." Kagome fingered some material in her hands, her father kissed her head and walked back to his bed room to finish getting ready.

" My love I wish you were still here to see our baby all grown up." Mr. Higurashi missed his wife, his only son and even his crazy father-in-law. He loved them all so much and hated himself for not being there.

Kagome stood in her closet, she didn't want to go to this press conference, she didn't want to be the hire to this hotel she wanted her family back. She missed Sorta's bright smile, her mother's warm and caring hugs and even her grandfather's old world medicine. She wanted them back more then anything in this world. She would give up all this just to be with them.

" Kagome are you dressed?" Inuyasha asked as he walked through the door, he walked to her closet and found Kagome on the floor. " Kagome are you ok? What's wrong?" Inuyasha took her into his arms.

" I miss them so much, I wish they could be here. Inuyasha, I still don't believe they died in a fire. How could they? We had fire alarms; mama was always safe in the kitchen." Kagome didn't cry this time, she felt angry.

" I know Kagome."

" I need to get dressed." Kagome stood up and pulled out a stylish black dress suit with a skirt instead of pants. She grabbed a blue silk shirt from another shelf, along with white pearls that her mother owned and gave to her when she had just gotten home from the hospital after Kagome lost her memory.

" You look amazing." Inuyasha said giving her another hug.

" Thank you Inuyasha, are we ready to go?"

" Yes, so Shippo tells me we are going to adopt him when we get married." Inuyasha said as they walked down the hall.

" Well if you don't want to then I will do it by myself, he is like a son to me." Kagome said stomping towards the kitchen.

" Kagome calm down I didn't say I didn't want to wrench. I was just going to say that I want to adopt him too." Inuyasha looked down at his woman.

" Sorry, I am just a little emotional right now."

" Well next time let me finish."

" Inuyasha you have changed so much and it scares me sometimes." Kagome laughed.

" I had to change to fit into your world and to become a suitable mate for you Kagome. When I thought I lost you; that changed me. I knew I had to change for you and myself." Inuyasha knew Kagome still wasn't used to how much he had changed but he was still himself just a more mature and confident Inuyasha.

" It is unbelievable how much you have changed though." Kagome smiled.

" I know if this had been a year ago we would be fighting right about now, but then I guess we should fight because Miroku said the making up is very fun." Kagome slapped Inuyasha playfully.

" I know for fact they are not having sex Inuyasha."

" Who said anything about sex? Kagome you need to get you head out of the gutter. You are getting worse then Miroku." Inuyasha teased. They were now standing in the kitchen face to face.

" My head is not in the gutter thank you!" Kagome crossed her arms.

" Yes it is." Inuyasha said pointing a finger at her.

" Inuyasha you make me so-"

" Mad." With that Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips with his. He cupped her cheek and pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome melted into his arms and kissed back wrapping her arms around his waist.

" Why don't you two go get a fucking room and get it over with already." Kenji snared as he walked through the door.

" Why don't you go do another line of coke or at least clean yourself up already, we do have a press conference in 20 minutes." Kagome snapped back.

" Bitch."

" Watch what you say Kenji or I'll cut you off, and go get ready we are leaving in 5 minutes." Mr. Higurashi walked past Kenji, and shot him a cold glare. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine to see her father like that.

" Thanks dad. We are ready when you are."

" Inuyasha wipe the lip gloss off, it's not a nice shade for you." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha quickly wiped his lips.

" Sorry sir." Inuyasha said quickly; he took Kagome's hand into his.

" Kagome are you ready for this? They are going to be asking a lot of questions and most will be personal." He looked worried for his daughter. He wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this.

" Yes father I am." Kagome looked at her father, he seemed so proud of her.

" You guys ready to go?" Kenji asked as he walked back into the kitchen wearing a business suit with his hair slicked back. His personality seemed completely different then a few minutes ago.

" Yes we are." Kagome's father led the way to the lobby.

" Miss. Higurashi we need you and Mr-" A lady was now dragging Inuyasha and Kagome towards the door.

" Call me Inuyasha." He interrupted.

" And Inuyasha to sit in the two middle seats with your father next to you, then Kenji you will sit on the other side of your father." The woman directed everyone around. " Ok everyone once we open these door the cameras are on."

" You ready Kagome?" Her father gave her a hug.

" Let's do this dad." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand. The doors opened and right away the lights started flashing. Everyone took their seats and waited for the crowd to settle.

" Good evening everyone, we would like to thank you all for coming. Tonight we have an announcement that will change this business forever. Tonight we are announcing the co-heir and business partner to my daughter." Kagome's father looked at her.

" Tonight I would like to announce that this man next to me shall be the man to take over the hotel with me in the future. This man's name is Inuyasha and he is going to help me build the Higurashi Empire in the memory of my family who died on this holy ground." Kagome looked into the crowd; people were almost jumping out of their seats to ask questions. Kagome pointed to one of them and everyone else went quiet.

" Keith Tukinsh, Tokyo Inquire, does this mean you two are together and getting married?"

" Yes, Inuyasha and I are together but there are no plans for marriage any time soon. We both plan on finishing school first." Kagome calmly answered. " Yes, the lady in red." Kagome pointed to woman who looked as if she would faint if she didn't ask her question.

" Mae Brown, business weekly, Miss. Higurashi is it true that you were drugged at the night club white noise not to long ago? Also, if this being true how come you were drinking so much alcohol at that night club? And why wasn't it reported to the police?"

" Miss. Brown I am not sure where you are receiving your information, but it only takes one drink for you to be drugged and that one drink doesn't necessarily need to be an alcoholic beverage. It was reported to the police who are completing a private investigation, just like they would with any other person. Didn't you read the press release Miss. Brown. Next question" The group of people laughed and Kagome smiled.

" Alex Kielly Business International, Miss. Higurashi why did you choose Inuyasha?"

" That's a very good question and easy to answer. He is my soul mate, I know that he is here for me and for the future of my hotel. I have known him for a long time now and he has always kept me safe and he is someone special." Kagome looked at Inuyasha she loves him so much.

" What do you think of your family's death? Do you really think it was an accident?" A random person asked. Kagome couldn't see who asked the question.

" I have no comment on that subject, Ladies and Gentleman I would like to thank you for you time." With that Kagome stood and started to walk away, when the big screen that was projecting company imagines started playing a video. Kagome's mouth dropped, the private moment of hers and Inuyasha's heated kiss was now playing with them walking into a bedroom. Kagome looked to the crowd who were also shocked. Except for one person, Kenji, he looked smug.

" What is this?" Kagome looked to her father, he had already gotten the video feed cut. " How dare someone put my privates moments with my boyfriend in front of the world." Kagome felt like crying Inuyasha took her hand she wanted to run but she knew she had to face this right now.

" Why were you two going into a bedroom?"

" Are you two sexually involved?"

" Shouldn't you wait until marriage to be sexually active?"

" What would your mother think of this?"

The question's were flying at Kagome and Inuyasha, the crowd seemed like it was going to jump to it's feet and attack. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was horrified and shocked. That's when Inuyasha grabbed a microphone from the table.

" This is a very low tactic to bring down the reputation of such a caring and loving person. What you see here is just my girlfriend and I making out, nothing else but that; if you think there is more then that then you are a very perverted person. I want to know who did this and they will be brought to justice. This woman's privacy was invaded and that is not right." Inuyasha almost slammed the microphone down on the table when he put it back. He took Kagome's hand and led her back into the hotel.

" I want my suite clear out, find these cameras, and bring them to me." Mr. Higurashi yelled to his security. The flashes, the screaming crowd and questions were cut off Kagome ran up to Kenji.

" Kenji I know you did this!" Kagome sneered. " How could you stoop so low as to do something like this? That stunt could cost us this company! Are you out of your mind?" Kagome's voice echoed through the lobby. Kenji smirked, he was starting to break her and he was loving the moment.

" Dear sister I have no clue about what your talking about." With that he walked away.

" Inuyasha I need to go." Kagome's legs gave from under her, and in one quick motion Inuyasha caught her and scooped her up. Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. She had never been so humiliated in her life, she just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and vanish.

" I got you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. He glared at Kenji and took Kagome to his apartment, he wanted to take Kenji and slowly tear him apart so he could feel Kagome's pain. They entered Inuyasha's bedroom and he laid Kagome on the bed. She cried for a while longer and then fell asleep.

" Sango could you come here a moment?" Inuyasha whispered out through his bedroom door.

" Ya sure." Sango got up off the couch, where he and Miroku had been cuddling and walked to the door.

" I was wondering if you could do me a big favor." Inuyasha looked at Sango pleading.

" Yes anything dear friend." Sango answered.

" Kagome looks really uncomfortable in those clothes and I am not sure how she would feel about me undressing her." Inuyasha stopped as Sango brushed past him and shut the door.

Ten minutes later she came out of the room and gave him a small smile. She thought it was really sweet that Inuyasha had thought of Kagome before himself. Some men would have loved to undress a woman and take advantage of her in her darkest hour. Inuyasha nodded to Sango thankfully and walked back in the room. He loved Kagome but he didn't want to rush things.

" Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

" I'm here Kagome and I am never going to leave you again." Inuyasha whispered and gently hauled Kagome into his arms. " Never." He kissed her forehead and fell into a light sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

A/n Sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me and review.


End file.
